Everything is Radiant
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: Where have you been part 2. Fragments, the guardians of the IS World, are in great danger. Ichika and the gang needs to find their cores first before the Blood Crusaders get their hands with it, if they did, probably it's the end of everything. With their battles, there were secrets revealed, discoveries found, hearts broken, and, despair. Fixed something in 'Letting go' chapter.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! It's me again! And I bring you my new story! Everything is Radiant! Part 2 of Where have you been?. Anyways this is only a prologue before they go to their next year in the academy.**

**And here's chapter 1!**

**Prologue: Final Battle**

**(Normal POV; Surveillance office)**

"Since you did well defending the academy in the last attack that the Dunois company made in the past months, I'm encouraging every one of you to join the newly created organization in the academy, the Radiant Operatives" Orimura-sensei said to every personal IS holders.

"Errr, ma'am, what's the objective of this organization?" Cecilia asked.

"The objective is…"she stopped.

"Is?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing, you will just do whatever is right to keep the balance in the IS world" she continued.

*SIGH*

"WHAT'S THAT BIG SIGH ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Orimura-sensei asked shouting.

"No, nothing at all ma'am! We just thought that the objective will be tough. Hehehehe" Yachiyo made an awkward smile.

"*Sigh* anyway, are you interested or not?"

They talked for a while…

"…"

"Yes, ma'am. We'll join"

"Well it's settled now. We will be choosing the Noble Chief Operative, the highest position of the organization, through the finals, whoever will win" Orimura-sensei explained.

"But sensei, the tournament is by pairs, so there will be 2 N.C.O.'s?" Charlotte asked.

"No there won't be, since whichever pair will win, they will fight again 1 on 1 to prove who is worthy for the position, and the one who will lose the 1 on 1 battle will be the N.C.O's assistant. The Noble Operative." Orimura-sensei explained. "And the rest who will join will be the Operatives."

"Got it, sensei" They all replied and saluted.

**(Normal POV; Char's dorm)**

"We finally made it to the finals Ichika!" Charlotte shouted as she jumped in excitement.

"Yeah, congratulations to us, but this will be a tough fight for us, since we'll fight Aden in the finals." Ichika said.

"Don't worry, he's only one, we can do this." She said.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't maximize Reiraku Kaluva's abilities yet, so I might found it a little hard in my place." He sighed.

"Oh, I forgot about that. But everything's gonna be okay." She said and smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so." He replied. "I'm off to bed now Char, good night" then he kissed her.

"Good night too, Ichika" she replied and went to bed.

**(Normal POV; Finals, Launch Pad)**

"You sure about this?" Orimura-sensei asked Aden.

"Yes, since I'm the only one, no one's available to pair me here" Aden said.

"But it's 2v1, you sure you can handle it? Even Ichika reached his third form?" she asked again.

"Well, it's better to try than to forfeit right?" he replied.

"Yeah, it's worth trying" a voice was heard and a girl with Blue hair and red eyes appeared.

"Tatenashi, what are you doing here?" Aden asked.

"I'm here to be your pair for now, since I'm interested in the N.C.O. position" she replied. "Sensei, can I?"

"Aden, do you want?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"If it's alright, then I will" he said.

"I see, I'll do what I can to change the line-up." Orimura-sensei said.

She called Maya and explained what she will do.

"…"

"There, the line-up is changed now." Orimura-sensei said.

"Thank you sensei. We'll be going now" Aden said and launched off with Tatenashi

**(Ichika's POV; arena)**

"You're ready Char" I asked Char.

"As always Ichika" she replied and smiled.

Suddenly as they were talking, they saw the screen that announced the change in line-up.

"What the? Tatenashi will be Aden's partner?" Charlotte asked.

"Now this is gonna be a one hell of a battle now."

Minutes has passed, Aden and Tatenashi flew off from the launch pad.

"This is so surprising, Tatenashi-san…" Charlotte asked. "Could it be that…?"

"Yes, it is. I wanted the N.C.O position." Tatenashi quickly replied.

"It's not what I mean…."

Then a screen appeared and counted off.

"3"  
>"2"<br>"1"  
>"FIGHT!"<p>

"Ichika, you know what to do…" Charlotte said

"Yeah, I know it" I replied smiling. I quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Aden and casted Ripclaw strike, but he resisted it.

"What the, you resisted my Ripclaw Strike?" I asked.

"Heh, didn't you know that I'm at my third form? It can be resisted easily" he replied as he smashed me with his spear but luckily I parried it with Yukihira and Stormwing's Blade** (A/N: The blue one in my profile)**

"So, you got Stormwing's blade huh?" he asked.

I didn't reply, instead, I disappeared again and reappeared behind Tatenashi and quickly kicked her off to Char.

"Char, use it now!" I shouted and disappeared.

"Got it!" she quickly raised her altitude and fired raining bullets.

**(Normal POV; waiting room)**

"Here it comes, the Bullet Storm!" Houki shouted.

"They're really desperate to get the position…" Laura sighed. "I wish I'm the one in there with Aden"

**(Aden's POV; Arena)**

"Not this again!" I said as I kept on avoid the Bullet Storm. "I can't use Flash of Speed in this condition"

Suddenly Charlotte stopped firing.

"My chance!" Tatenashi shouted as she charged to Charlotte. She saw Charlotte smiled, that made her confused. Then she saw Ichika appeared in front of her with a rifle.

"I won't miss in this close range." Ichika smirked and pulled the trigger and kicked her downwards

"GAAAHHHH!" Tatenashi grunted in pain as she got hit and crashed to the ground.

"Tatenashi!" I shouted as I saw her crash to the ground. I quickly charged towards Charlotte but Ichika blocked me.

"You ain't going anywhere dude" he smirked as he slashed me forward, pierced through me and slashed me again backwards and made me fall to the ground.

"Quickening Doom? Since when did he learned that?" I asked myself as I made my landing safe.

"Aden, you alright there?" Tatenashi approached me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. By the way, I want you to do something for me" I said.

"What is it?"

"This is for our victory, I will use my ancestral skill, I want you to keep them intact on the ground, and when I used my skill, keep your balance as I will let you finish the battle." I said.

"Got it." She replied.

Tatenashi quickly dashed towards them and lured them to step on the ground. As they stepped on it, she shouted.

"Aden, DO IT NOW!" Tatenashi shouted

"What the?" Ichika was startled as he saw Aden charging towards them.

"Sorry Ichika, but this battle is ours." I said and used Piercing Rupture at its 2% power. Then a large, devastating explosion was seen in the arena. I saw Tatenashi went backwards as she was hit.

"Tatenashi, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It won't let me attack them."

"What?" I was shocked.

I quickly looked in Ichika's position and was shocked on what I've seen. I saw Charlotte holding an Energy Shield and he got an orange-lighted sword in her right hand.

**(Ichika's POV)**

"Ah, what happened?" I asked. "Char?"

"Yes, Ichika?" she replied smiling.

"What happened?" I asked her again.

"Let's say my "IS" saved us" she said. "I'll explain this to you later."

"Okay…" I replied as I saw her charging towards Tatenashi so fast.

**(Normal POV)**

"What the?" Tatenashi was shocked as she saw Charlotte charging towards her so fast.

Charlotte just smiled and quickly bashed Tatenashi using her shield and she stumbled to the ground.

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

Without wasting any time, she quickly slashed her upwards and release blue waves behind Tatenashi.

"Mysterious Lady shield energy zero, cannot resume battle"

"What the hell? That's the Break Power!" Aden was startled as she saw the move from Charlotte.** (A/N: I have a video of Break Power, Check my profile ^_^)**

"Wow, what was that?" Ichika asked Charlotte as she approached her.

"No, nothing. Just my newly learned move" she then smiled. "He's our only problem now" she points at Aden.

"Yeah, he is."

**(Aden's POV)**

I was really shocked on what I witnessed. The Break Power? I didn't think that Charlotte's IS has that, since it's only a Custom IS. Could it be that….?

"Dammit. I can't get close to her now." I said to myself. Then I found Tatenashi's stares, all I replied her is a nod.

"Arch Cent, Let's do it" I switched my Bakarma's Spear to my Tribunus's Spear.

"Here he goes." Ichika said.

I didn't say anything; instead, I forcedly thrust my spear on the ground and release electric shocks and bound them in mid-air **(A/N: Sorry if I didn't post the Aether's Bind sample. You can check it in my profile now. Hehee)**

I quickly charged towards them and said

"This is for you, Laura" I said to myself and used the Piercing Rupture at its 5% power and shook the whole arena.

**(Normal POV; waiting room)**

"The Piercing Rupture again…." Houki sighed.

Then the flower vase on the table just fell off and broke.

"What the?" Rin asked as she was surprised by the breaking.

"The shakings reached this place, but it's harmless as the academy shield neutralized it." Laura said.

"Whew, thank God. I don't want to experience what happened in the past" Rin said.

The screen finally announced the winner.

"Well, you know who it will be." Houki said.

"Reiraku Kaluva, Rafael Revive Custom II shield energy zero, cannot resume battle"  
>"Archon Primus PilusMysterious Lady wins"

"As I expected" Houki sighed.

"I feel sad for Ichika, but Aden's my love, hehehehe" Laura laughed.

**(Normal POV)**

The smoke was gone, and you can see Ichika and Charlotte lying on the ground.

"Arrrghh, that hurts! Man he's really smart" Ichika was disappointed.

"Yeah, and now we lost the battle" Charlotte was disappointed too.

Aden quickly approached them and said.

"Sorry guys, I didn't intend to do it that way, I thought that I will be able to defeat you without using it, but I was wrong." Aden said. "I can say that, you two are the first and only one that survived my Piercing Rupture earlier."

"Well, that's because my IS woke up…" Charlotte said.

"WHAT?" Ichika and Aden asked in unison.

"I'll explain later when the awarding's done."

Few hours later, the awarding is done, and still Ichika was disappointed on their loss.

"Nee, Ichika, don't worry about it. I understand it because Reiraku Kaluva's abilities aren't maximized yet. Plus Tatenashi joined force with Aden and we forgot about his Ancestral Skills."

"Yeah, I know that. I envy him." He just laughed.

"Hahaha" Charlotte laughed too. "But still, even though we didn't reach the N.C.O's battle, we're still promoted as the Templars of the Operative"

"Hehe, I'm fine with it, also I don't want a big responsibility to handle." Ichika replied chuckling. "Anyway, they're waiting in Rin's room, let's go now"

"Hai, ikou."

**(Rin's Room)**

"Hi guys, sorry we're late." Ichika apologized

"Don't worry about it." Aden replied. "Anyway, I think Charlotte can have a word here"

"Thanks" Charlotte said. "I want to introduce my new friend here"

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

Suddenly a blonde girl appeared next to Charlotte.

"Hello guys, I'm Ravena, Charlotte's IS, nice to meet you!" the girl introduced.

Everyone went silent.

"What? Is something wrong?" Ravena asked.

"No, nothing. I just wondered how a Custom IS woke up." Aden asked.

"Eh? Custom IS? I'm not a Custom IS!" Ravena shouted.

"WHAT?" Charlotte and Aden shouted.

"They only named our IS Rafael Revive Custom II since the Dunois company took our core under their property." She explained. "But now, our core name is no longer Rafael Revive Custom II, but Ravena Revive"

"Ehhh?"

"What? That's the real name of this core." She added.

"I see, so this Revive IS is not a custom, but original" Houki said.

"Anyway, what do you call the ability you used earlier that knocked Tatenashi out?" Ichika asked.

"That's the Break Power." Charlotte said. "This skill deals a massive damage against the target. And increases my physical attack while my target decreases for 25 seconds"

"Wow, now I know why you 1 hit Tatenashi" Rin said.

"Another thing is, this skill is only conditional, and I can only use this to stumbled targets. So it kinda sucks in some situations."

"But you have a skill that made Tatenashi stumble to the ground right? So it won't be a problem." Cecilia said.

"I know, but I can only use the Shield Burst once every 2 minutes. It's a long time interval." Charlotte added. "Oh, before I forget, Aden and Tatenashi will fight for the N.C.O. position right?" **(A/N: I also have a vid of shieldburst ^_^ check it out)**

"Yeah, but I don't know when." Aden said.

"Nyeh..." they all said.

"But expect it in two days or three" Aden said.

"Riingg!"

"Excuse me guys" Ichika excused and went out the room

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ichika, this is your sister."

"Yes, why did you call? This might be important I guess" Ichika replied.

"Yes, go to the surveillance office now, I need to talk to you."

"Alright." Ichika replied and headed to the surveillance office.

**(Surveillance Office)**

"Chifuyu—Orimura-sensei, why did you call me here?" Ichika asked.

"Can I talk to Byakushiki for a moment?" she requested.

"Eto…."

Suddenly Byakushiki appeared.

"What is it Miss Orimura?" Byakushiki asked.

"Before anything else, Ichika, can you leave the room for a while after we're done talking?" Orimura-sensei requested.

"Okay." Ichika said and left the room.

"Now, I was now wondering what happened to your core." Orimura-sensei said.

"We just stepped in third form." Byakushiki said. "But with some help of friends"

"Friends?" Orimura-sensei asked.

Suddenly 3 more girls appeared.

"I think she's referring to us" Yammennes said.

"I see, so Ichika is just outside the door." Orimura-sensei sighed. "Anyway, can you explain to me why there are 4 of you inside Ichika while he only has 1 core?"

"Ehm, we are the fragments, first cores created in every generation, and we are linked to each other. Since our cores doesn't have any pilot, we are in hibernate mode." Calindi explained. "And I'm entrusting to you and your newly created organization to look for our cores."

"Why?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"Because our cores are very dangerous once a bad-hearted people have it. It can destroy a whole nation once it's activated and not piloted to keep the balance in the IS world." Stormwing explained.

"Miss Orimura, can you?" Byakushiki pleased.

*Sigh* "Alright, since I don't have a choice." Orimura-sensei face palmed. "Byakushiki, tell Ichika to call all personal IS holders here."

"Okay." She said and disappeared.

**(Few hours later)**

"Orimura-sensei, why did you call us all of a sudden?" Rin asked.

"I'm announcing that we have a new objective in the organization." Orimura-sensei said.

"What is it?" Houki asked.

"As requested of the fragments, our new objective is to retrieve the fragment cores once and for all" Orimura-sensei explained. "We will start the tracking of the cores after the Finals"

"But sensei, how can we know the location of the cores if we don't have any data about it?" Laura asked.

Yammennes suddenly appeared.

"You can find its location easily once our original form is summoned, and a data about its location will appear to Ichika's core. He's the only one can summon it." She explained. "But there's other group who're in search of our cores too, so once it's summoned, commence the search immediately and find it as fast as you can."

"Everyone understand?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"May I ask, what's the name of the other organization in search of the cores too?" Cecilia asked.

"We don't know for now, but later we will." Yammennes said.

"Alright, that's our objective now. Keep yourselves up always, as once Ichika summoned them on the right time, you will move immediately. Got it?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"Got it, sensei" They all replied and saluted.

"May light shine upon you…" Yammennes said and disappeared.

**There! Prologue is done, sorry if there's so many Authors' Note. Hehehe I'll lessen it in the next chapter. Sorry if it's not good as what you expected, I'm not really good in prologues hehe. Anyways please comment and review on how I can improve my skills in writing ^_^ (1****st**** time writer, sorry about that :D)**

**Until next time! See ya! Don't forget to click the magic button! Please!**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	2. Noble Chief Operative

**Hi guys it's me again. Sorry for late update. Kinda depressed in the past days, sorry!.**

**Anyways Chapter 2 is up, sorry if it suck but please enjoy it as much as you can :D**

"Alright you can go back to your dorms now, meeting is done." Orimura-sensei ordered.

"Hai, thank you sensei"

"By the way, Aden and Tatenashi, your final battle will be on the next 2 days, so prepare yourselves and avoid injuries before that day" she continued.

"Okay, thanks for the info" Aden said and left the room with the others.

**(Laura's POV)**

"What's wrong?" I asked Aden.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how our mission will go…" he replied.

"Oh, I see… we're thinking the same thing." I said to him.

"How strong could they be?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we should not be confident always…" I said. "Anyways, we're here in my dorm, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said kissed him.

"Alright, good night." He kissed back. "I love you"

"I love you too, good night" I said and entered the dorm.

**(Normal POV; next day)**

"KRIIIIIIINGGGGGG!"

"Uhmmm, 5 minutes…" Aden said while rolling on the bed.

"Oi, get up now, you have class today. It's already 6:45 am and your class is at 7am" Arch Cent woke him while shaking.

"Oh shit, Orimura-sensei is my first teacher today! Dammit I overslept." He said and stormed to the shower quickly.

"Ha ha ha…" Arch Cent chuckled and disappeared.

After showering, he quickly changed and stormed out of the room and headed to the classroom.

"5 minutes left! I hope I can make it." Aden said as he ran as fast as he could.

**4 minutes**

"Come on! Faster" he increased his speed as he was out of the dormitory building and entering the school department.

**3 minutes**

"Crap! 4 floors left!" he said as he dashed on the stairs

**2 minutes**

"Come on! 1 floor left!" he said as he suffers pain in his foot that made him slow down.

**1 minute**

"Almost there! Come on, make it!" he said as he kept on running in pain

**-=ZERO=-**

He banged the door.

*Pant* *Pant*

"Whoa, what happened to you, did you get chased by a horse?" Ichika asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. Maybe he thought that he's gonna be late. Hahaha" Rin said while chuckling

"Did *Pant* I make *Pant* it?" Aden asked while panting.

"Oh yeah, you made it, but Orimura-sensei cancelled the training class today, so we have a free hour today. YAAAYYY!" Nohotoke said.

Aden fell down and kept on panting.

"Arch Cent, I'm gonna kill you…" Aden said while panting

Suddenly Arch Cent appeared.

"Hahaha, sorry. I didn't know that it was cancelled. Hehe" she said as she laughed and laughed.

"Take a break bud." Ichika said as he threw a towel on Aden's face.

"Thanks much bud" Aden said as he wiped his face.

He stood up but he was paralyzed, he can't move his feet.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"Ah, I can't move my feet. Dammit…" Aden said.

"Want me to carry you to the clinic?" Ichika asked.

"Sure, I appreciate that much." He replied and left the room to the clinic with Ichika.

**(Clinic; 30 minutes later)**

"Ah, I'm good. Thanks Ms. Nurse." Aden said.

"No problem, be careful next time." The nurse said and left him.

"Hmm, I have 30 minutes, I think I'll just walk." He said and walked to the classroom.

As he was walking, Ichika approached him.

"Hey dude, 'sup, you okay now?" Ichika said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot earlier" Aden said.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway Yamada-sensei ordered me to call you back to the classroom, so we better get going now" Ichika said.

"Alright, let's go"

**(Flashback, Clinic; 20 minutes earlier; Aden's POV)**

"Ah, I still can't move my feet. Man, this is your fault Arch Cent for making me rush." I said to her.

"Oh come on, I already said sorry right? I didn't know that it would be cancelled."

Later I hear some people murmuring outside the door.

"Those girls… They won't give me a break." I said.

"I'll do something about it." Arch Cent said and stood up.

"Hihihi" Arch Cent chuckled as she heard the girls talking outside about who will go in first in the room.

She stuck her upper body through the door and said to the girls

"Girls, you're so noisy, give my boy a little break please?" Arch Cent smiled.

The girls was shocked and paralyzed as they saw her appear through the door, they remain silent.

Arch Cent chuckled and said.

"Boo"

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!" The girls screamed and ran away.

She went back to me quickly.

"Well, how did it go?" I asked.

"I just shoved them away. Hehehe" she replied.

"Okay, I'll just take a short nap for a while. Wake me up when it's 7:30" I said and slept.

**(Normal POV; 10 minutes later)**

"What a kid" Arch Cent said to herself. Later she heard another noise coming from outside.

"Jeez, these girls seem don't know how to give up." She said and opened the door

"Hey girls, could you give my boy a little rest for now please?"

"No!"

"Give him a break okay?" she insisted.

"WE WANT TO SEE HIM!"

"You'll pass through me first then."

"CHARGE!"

*BANG*

**(5 minutes later)**

"Arch Cent? What's that noise?" Aden asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I waked you up. Just took care some business" Arch Cent replied smiling.

Aden observed his surroundings, looked around her and he saw some girls lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh man, what happened?"

"Nothing much" Arch Cent replied with an awkward smile. "Anyway, you better get going to avoid more from coming. You have many admirers, you know, even if you have Laura"

Aden sighed.

**(End of Flashback)**

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey Den, you okay?" Ichika asked.

"Ah? Yeah, I'm okay. Don't mind me." He replied. "Anyways, we're here."

"You better get ready" Ichika advised.

Aden opened the door, but he was surprised with what he saw.

"EH? Where's everyone?" Aden asked.

"Hmmm… OH SHIT! THEY'RE IN THE ARENA! I forgot that Chifuyu-nee resumed the training class!" Ichika was startled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Aden was startled too when he saw Ichika stormed out.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Go to the arena quickly before Chifuyu-nee sees us here!" Ichika said running.

"Ah, dammit. I don't have a choice" Aden said and partially deployed his wings and burst out to the arena.

**(Arena)**

Aden arrived in the arena and undeployed his wings.

"Where's Orimura-sensei?" Aden asked.

"She ain't here yet. You're lucky you made it early." Rin said.

"By the way, where's Ichika? I thought you're with him?" Charlotte asked.

"Eh? He's not here? He left first before me!" he replied.

Later Ichika arrived with his Reiraku Kaluva partially deployed wings.

"Wow, you're so fast. How did you get in here quickly?" Ichika asked.

"By the power of Flash of Speed" Aden replied smiling.

Moments have passed Orimura-sensei arrived.

"Alright, enough with those chatting. Listen up, after the Final battle tomorrow, the Summer Class Tournament will start immediately. And that's why I called you here."

"Got it!"

**(8 Hours later)**

"Ahhh, this day is very tiring." Aden said down on the floor.

"Yeah. Really." Ichika replied also lying on the floor.

"Why the hell our training is different from the others?" Aden asked.

"Of course, WE are different from them." Ichika replied.

"What do you mean?"

"What.. do.. I.. mean? You ask? Of course, we're guys! That proved that we're still tougher than them even the IS was released." Ichika said.

"I see. That's very disappointing."

**(Normal POV; the next day)**

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Uhmmm, 5 minutes" Aden said

"Idiot, get up now. Today is your battle." Arch Cent said while shaking him.

"Alright, alright." He replied and went to the shower.

**(Few hours later; Launch Pad)**

"I can't believe it…" Aden said.

"Can't believe what?" Arch Cent asked.

"That I'm going to fight her again for the third time. *Sigh*"

"That's not a problem, you know." She said.

"Yeah, actually, I really don't want the N.C.O's position, since I don't want a huge responsibility." He said.

"WHAT THE ****?" Arch Cent shouted. "Then why did you win the tournament?"

"I don't want to lose my reputation, you know." He said.

"Ah, I see. You better get going now." She said and disappeared.

"Ah, crap. My feet still hurts." He said and launched off.

**(Arena)**

"Do your best" Arch Cent said inside me.

The screen counted off.

"3"  
>"2"<br>"1"  
>"Fight!"<p>

Tatenashi quickly dashed to him and kept on attacking.

"Dammit, she won't let me use Piercing Rupture." Aden said to himself.

He backed off a little bit and said to her.

"Don't worry, I won't use Piercing Rupture. That would be no thrill" Aden said smiling.

"You should keep that as a promise." Tatenashi said.

"I will" he said and disappeared.

"Hmm" she was about to close her eyes when suddenly Aden appeared behind him and casted Explosion of Rage.

"GAAAHHHHH!"

**(Waiting Room)**

"Hey, was that Seething Explosion?" Rin asked.

"No, it's the Explosion of Rage." Ichika said.

"Eh? But it's the same as mine"

"Yeah, but it's a shadow technique. He can only use it after using Flash of Speed in .5 seconds" Ichika explained.

"What the? That's so fast. I can't use Flash of Speed with that time limit" Rin and Houki said.

"Yeah, but he's different…" Laura said.

**(Arena)**

"Ah, that hurt." Tatenashi shook her head off. She saw Aden charging towards her.

*BOOM*

Tatenashi quickly backed off before he could smash her.

"Whew, that was close." She said. She saw him again charging towards her.

"No choice" she said and parried his attack and counterattacked him using splash swing.

"GAAAHHHH" Aden grunted in pain as he crashed and slid to the ground.

Without wasting any time, she quickly jumped off to him and ready to stab him.

"Oh crap," Aden said and rolled back. "Whew"

"Wow, you've gotten stronger now" Aden said.

"You think so?" Tatenashi chuckled. "Well, we better end this now"

"Sure."

They charged towards each other and kept on attacking.

**(Waiting room)**

"Haiz, will this ever end?" Houki asked.

"Yes, it will. And you will expect the unexpected." Ichika said.

"Hmm?" Laura asked.

**(Arena)**

"My chance!" Tatenashi said as she charged towards him and casted Crushing Blow that made him stumble to the ground.

"GAAAHHHHH!"

Without wasting any time, she quickly used Pitiless Blow that kept on slashing him downwards.

"Archon Tribunus' shield energy zero, Cannot resume battle"  
>"Mysterious Lady wins"<p>

"Yeah! I did it!" Tatenashi jumped off.

"Wow, I didn't expect that you've learned new techniques quickly" Aden said as he stood up.

"Heeheehee"

**(Normal POV; waiting room)**

"Hi guys, sorry I lost" Aden said and sighed.

"Man, what happened to you?" Ichika asked.

"Actually, my feet still hurts." He replied with a =_= face.

"Let me ask you something…" Laura said.

"What is it?"

"Did you lose on purpose?" she asked.

Aden sighed.

"What? Tell us!" Rin said.

"Yeah, I did."

Everyone face palmed.

"Why did you do such thing?" Houki asked.

"I don't want a big responsibility, just like Ichika, right?" Aden said.

"Ehehehehe…" Ichika made an awkward smile.

"Irresponsible beings!" Houki shouted.

"We better get going now, Orimura-sensei is calling us to the Surveillance Office" Aden said.

"Right, let's go."

**(Few minutes later; Surveillance office)**

"Good afternoon Orimura-sensei" Aden greeted.

"You people are 0 hours, 5 minutes, 20 seconds, 15 milliseconds late" she replied.

"We're very sorry." Ichika replied making an awkward smile.

"As you already know, Tatenashi will be the Noble Chief Operative, and Aden is the Noble Operative." She explained. "Congratulations to the two of you."

"Thank you sensei" They thanked.

"By the way, I have a mission for you… I want Aden, Laura, Ichika and Charlotte do this."

"What is it sensei?" they asked.

"You'll know when we get in the IS Military Division." She explained. "Move out!"

**(Few hours later; Military Division Headquarters)**

"What's with all these people looking at us?" Aden asked Ichika.

"Because we're the only guys here. And since that it's known that only females can pilot IS"

"I see."

"Alright, people you can leave now." Orimura-sensei said. "Four of you (Points at Ichika and the others) stay here, we'll discuss something."

Everyone left except them.

"Your mission is to escort the supply line to the academy. It's the supplies we needed in our everyday life in school"

*Sigh*

"WHAT'S THAT BIG SIGH ALL OF A SUDDEN AGAIN?" Orimura-sensei shouted in annoyance.

"Nothing!"

*Sigh* "Anyway, the main reason I gave this mission to you is because we've been receiving reports that the supply lines were sometimes ambushed by unknown IS pilots." She explained.

"Could it be…?" Laura asked.

"Yes, it can be them. The group that Yammennes said. But we aren't sure, so keep your guards up" Orimura-sensei said.

"Hai"

"Move out!"

**(Few hours later; in the middle of nowhere; inside a transport vehicle)**

"We've been waiting for hours, when they will show up?" Laura asked.

*BOOM*

"We're hit!" the driver of the vehicle said.

"That would be them now!" Aden said. "Let's go!"

They went out and deployed their IS'es.

"What the…?" Aden was shocked.

They saw 3 IS floating in the air.

"Oh, bunch of brats." One of the IS said. Someone quickly fired off to Laura and hit her.

"GAAAHHH!"

"Laura!" Aden shouted. Then he saw them charging towards her.

"Please, make it in time!" he said as he dashed towards her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Laura stood off and released a huge chronofield that made the 3 stop moving.

"Laura…" Aden stopped.

"*Pant**Pant* I won't let you do what you want this time" she said.

"What the hell is this?" one of the IS said.

"Char! Do it now!" Laura shouted.

"Alright!" Charlotte replied and quickly pulled the trigger of her firearm.

*BANG*

Suddenly another blast that came from nowhere hit their battlefield.

"What the hell?" Aden asked while covering his eyes.

They saw another IS above. They saw the 3 IS move towards it.

"Sybelle, Tifa, Richelle. Retreat for now. We can't let them know who we are." Said the IS above that arrived earlier.

Suddenly Yammennes appeared.

"I'm sorry, but I already know who you are, so you better get lost now."

"Blood for Blood." The three IS said and disappeared with their so-called leader.

"Who are they?" Laura asked panting. Aden came to assist her.

"My suspicions are true. They're the Blood Crusade. They're the ones that hunting the fragment cores too." Yammennes said.

"WHAT?"

"Get back to the academy now; I'll explain this to Chifuyu." Yammennes said and disappeared.

"Back to the reality mission now…"

**(Surveillance Office; few hours later)**

"Mission Accomplished, Orimura-sensei" Aden said.

"Good to know, report everything to me."

Yammennes appeared and said.

"I'll report everything. Let them go out first."

"Alright. We'll be going now." Ichika said and left with the others.

**(Normal POV)**

"Wow Laura, that technique you used earlier was so cool!" Charlotte said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What, you don't know?" Charlotte asked her.

"Ah, you mean, the stopping scene?" she said.

"Yes! That one." Charlotte replied.

"I actually really don't know what happened. But I just felt something…" Laura said.

"I know it. Your IS woke up" Ravena said as she appeared. "Come on Regine, come out there, and don't be shy"

"WHAT?"

Suddenly a girl with silver hair appeared.

"Eto….." Regine said shyly.

"I want you to meet my friend. She's Regine, Laura's IS" Ravena said. "I've been talking to her for-"

Regine quickly put her palm on Ravena's mouth and made an awkward smile.

Tatenashi arrived and asked them

"How did your mission go?" Tatenashi asked.

"It went all fine." Aden said.

"Who're these 2?" she asked.

"This is Ravena (Refers to the blonde girl) and this is Regine (Refers to the silver-haired girl)" Aden introduced them.

"Ra… Ravena?" suddenly a green haired girl appeared and said. "RAVENA!" she quickly jumped and hugged her.

"Lady! Long-time no see!" Ravena said as she hugged her tightly.

"Wait, who is this?" Laura asked.

"She's Lady, she's my IS" Tatenashi said.

"Since when did she wake up?" Aden asked.

"When Rafael attacked the academy…" she replied.

Aden face palmed.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Aden asked.

"Well, it's no big deal. And she requested it to me too. I didn't think Ravena would be Charlotte's IS" Tatenashi said.

Suddenly Regine dragged Laura.

"We'll be right back!" Regine shouted as she dragged Laura off.

**(Few minutes later; Arena)**

"Why did you drag me here all of a sudden?" Laura asked.

"First of all, I want to introduce myself, I'm Regine." She introduced. "Secondly, I'm going to train you so you're gonna be stronger. And I want to ease your pain regarding your VT system."

"Alright…"

"Oh, before I forget. That chronofield you used earlier was my doings" She smiled. "But I will train you how to use it properly. It needs a LOT of concentration and will."

"Alright, I got it."

"Mind if I help you?" a voice spoke.

"Kyah! Oh Aden, don't speak like that. Whew" Laura calmed down.

"Sorry, sorry." Aden apologized. "Anyway, let's get started…"

**There! Chapter two is done, whew it's really tiring. Thanks for those who helped me, especially Eratas123 and ZeroXSEED. Thank you very much!**

**Until next time guys! Please don't forget to Read and Review! PLEASE COMMENT AND COMMENT! I need your feedback if my story is good or not. So please!**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	3. Silentera Canyon

**Hi guys, it's me Charlotte. Sorry for the very late update, I'm suffering from my personal problems here so bear with me please.**

**Anyways, I won't make it any longer, so I used time skip here, I need to get this done.**

**Enjoy as much as you can, and don't forget to Read and Review!**

**(Few Months Later; Ichika's POV)**

It's been months since Charlotte and Laura's IS woke up, but we're still no closer to finding the fragment cores. I think that the first step is near, I can feel it.

**(Normal POV)**

"Alright class, that's all for today. Prepare yourselves for the Inter-class tournament" Yamada-sensei announced to the class.

"Hai!" They all replied with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Yamada-sensei left the room and the students all began to leave, except for a select few.

"Phew, thank God the first day of our second year is done." Ichika slumped on his desk in exhaustion. .

"Hahahaha, don't relax just yet, Ichika" Aden laughed as he tried to cheer up his friend. Ichika always got like this whenever he was lazy.

Ichika smiled and leaned back on his seat, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the two friends chatted with each other, the girls made their way towards them with Yammenes in tow.

"Yammennes? What are you doing here?" Ichika asked, confused at her sudden appearance.

"I need you all to come with me; our progress so far has been too slow." She replied in an even tone.

"What do you mean slow? We're doing everything we can!" Aden said with indignation.

"Yeah, I know that, but still it's not enough." Yammennes said.

"And if it's not enough?" Laura asked as she fiddled with her combat knife (Which unnerved the others).

"Try again…" Cecilia said.

"And again…" Rin continued.

"And again." Houki finished.

"Until it's enough" They all said in a bored tone.

Seeing their lack of urgency, Yammennes felt her temper flare. "STOP IT NOW, WILL YOU? WE'RE IN A HURRY! SO LET'S GET THE **** OUT OF HERE NOW!" Yammennes shouted in annoyance.

"Right!" They all replied with slight fear.

**(Normal POV; Huge Field)**

"Mind telling us why we're here?" Rin asked, not seeing the point of all of them going to the field.

The others murmured in agreement. Usually they only went to the field for training or emergencies. Neither were very appealing to them.

"We're here so Ichika can summon my original form, or dragon form, whatever you want to call it" Yammennes replied.

Everybody turned towards Ichika with expectant looks.

Noticing the stares, Ichika felt nervous all of a sudden, "But, how am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"You'll need a lot of concentration to do that, but don't worry, I'll help you. Just once we started, get a hold of yourself." Yammennes advised.

Ichika took a minute to compose himself before turning towards her again. Summoning her true from always required absolute focus and calm nerves.

"Alright. I'm ready." Ichika said.

"The others can stay back while we're doing this. Once we summon my original form, contact Chifuyu quickly and send the data and coordinates about my core. Got it?" Yammennes asked the others.

"""""Got it!"""""

Aden and the others backed off, none of them wanted to be caught in the large transformation of their not so normal friend.

"Are you ready, Ichika?" she asked.

"As much as you are." He replied.

"Let's get started."

She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I" She stepped closer to him.

"Will" She placed her hands on his chest.

"Give you" Her eyes closed in concentration.

"My" A faint blue light started to cover the two of them.

"POWER…" Both of them started to glow a radiant blue and covered the area around them in crystalline light.

The blue light began to cover everyone's field of vision and they barely saw Yammennes dissappear into the male pilots body.

"What's happening?" Houki asked.

"They've started." Aden said. "Prepare yourselves now!"

"How long will it take for them to summon it?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep our guards up, in case the Blood Crusade might appear." Aden said.

"Got it." They all replied.

All of them summoned their units and stood in rapt attention. Anything could happen

**(Normal POV; Ichika's status)**

"Arghhhh!" Ichika screamed as he felt pain envelop his body, this always happened and it never got easier no matter how many times they did it.

"Come on, Ichika! Concentrate! Clear your mind!" He faintly heard Yammennes voice though the pain. .

"Argghh! I…don't…think I….can do….this!" Ichika replied choppily, the pain was getting intense. He wouldn't be able to handle it for too long.

"Just concentrate! I know you can do it! You won't be able to reach this far if this test will just bring you down! Think about it!" Yammennes said, louder and clearer this time around .

"GWAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ichika strugglled through the pain and tried to concentrate. It took every inch of his being to keep himself from fainting from the stress.

'_Just a little more' _He thought desparately.

A gigantic dragon appeared in the field, it's body was covered in white crystals and it's form radiated a bluish haze. Everybody became speechless at the awe inspiring sight. **(A/N: Check my profile for this :D)**

"Thank you Ichika." Yammennes panted, laying the boy down on the field as he lost conciousness. "Aden, did you get the data we needed?"

"Yes, I got it. I'm contacting Orimura-sensei now."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Orimura-sensei, this is Aden. We summoned Yammennes' original form now and I managed to get the data, sending it to you now."

"Alright, I got it. Commence the search now!" she ordered.

"Got it." He replied before cutting the line.

"Yammennes' core is located in a place called the Silentera Canyon." Aden read through the data sent back to him. "Yammennes, do you know where it is?"

"Yes, it's in Gelkmaros, we'll require a dimensional rift in order to ." She replied as she prepared the necessary steps.

"I'll open one for you but I can only keep it open for a day at most, you'll need to do this quickly." She focused on the rifts appearance before the space around them began to contort, it was comparable to a piece of cloth being ripped open at the seams..

"Got it!"

All of them did a small prayer before going through the tear, who knows what they'll encounter once they crossed the boundary.

**(Normal POV; in the middle of the woods)**

"Are we near?" Rin asked.

"No, not yet, we're still 5000 miles from the coordinates." Aden said. "Let's move faster."

"Right! Let's go!" All of them put on a burst of speed and headed to the destination, no one wanted to spend any more time here than necessary.

**(6 hours later)**

"Here we are." Aden said.

"A cave?" Rin asked.

In front of them stood a cave with jutting rocks at the edges. All of them gulped as they noticed the faint traces of blood on some of it's sharp edges.

"Yeah, never seen that before." Ichika deadpanned. "Knowing our luck, it's probably haunted."

Aden turned towards Ichika with a "don't jinx it" look on his face.

"Let's just go in" Rin said.

All of them went through the entrance and into the inner caverns of the cave. The surrounding area was covered in a cold mist and made seeing too far difficult.

"Really, this place is kinda creepy." Cecilia said, shivering from both the cold and the thick atmosphere.

"I agree." Houki was shivering even more than Cecilia, it was obvious she was nervous .

"I remember, when we were kids Houki always held onto me and said "Kyaaaah~ Ichika, I'm scared!" whenever we went to a haunted house " Ichika chuckled as he remembered.

Houki blushed red as she raised up her dual katanas.

"BAKA!"

With obvious rage, she smashed down both blades and tried to take off the unfortunate boys head.

"Woah! I was just kidding!" Ichika boosted to the side and barely managed to dodge the oncoming attack. "Calm down, Houki!"

The angry girl ignored his pleas and continued to try and take of his cranium much to the consternation of her fellow group members.

After a few minutes of waching the lovers spat, the group had had enough.

"Stop it! We need to do this as quickly as we can. Who knows what'll happen if we keep screwing around?" Aden's voice had a slight tone of annoyance to it.

The two of them nodded their head's in embarassment before they all continued on their way to the end of the cave.

After nearly an hour of walking, they managed to reach the end of the path and into an open space.

The area was huge open space lit by some kind of ethereal light. Various stalagmites of different sizes and colors dotted the walls. Overall, it had a very mystical feel that made them all pause in awe.

"Woah, this is cool" Rin said as she saw the wide space with different lightings.

"Yeah." Ichika agreed in amazement .

The quiet moment was broken when Aden saw something that nearly made his eyes bug out."Ichika, over there!" Aden pointed to a small spherical object.

Both of them made their way towards it and started to investgate it for anysigns of being their core.

"Is this it?" Ichika asked as he inspected the core.

"This must be it…" Aden answered him.

Aden pulled out his communicator before contacting Yammennes about the core.

They waited a few seconds before Yammennes appeared before them.

She ignored their surprised looks and turned to the core to examine it.

"Is this it?" Ichika asked her.

"Yes, this is it." She extended her hands and concentrated one the large spheroid. "I'll need to make it smaller, then we can leave.

"This might take a few seconds. Keep an eye out, the Blood Crusade could be near. " She said as she lowered the cores mass and volume t more acceptable limits..

All of them stood around her in preparation for possible attacks.

"There, it's done now. Let's move out!" Yammennes said as she handed the core to Ichika and disappeared.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief, the mission was over and there were no problems so far, all that's left is to go back.

"Alright let's—LOOK OUT!" Aden shouted as he saw a blast coming towards their direction.

"GWAAAH!"

*BOOM*

Everyone separated and scattered as the blast impacted, smoke filled their visions and made it hard to see anyhting.

"Is everybody alright?" Laura yelled through the smoke.

Another blast impacted near where she was, nearly taking off her leg armor.

"You aren't going anywhere, kids" A cocky female voice hissed out.

"You people again…" Laura said in a bitter tone.

***BOOM***

More blasts impacted the area and sound of collapsing debris soon filled everyone's ears.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here now!" Aden yelled through the smoke. "This place is going to crash!"

"Is the core okay!" Houki replied, shouting.

"It's with Ichika, we have to get out of here now!" Cecilia replied.

Aden quickly charged to the three agressors and quickly used the Aerial snare to bind them in place.

"Let's go!" He yelled to the others.

"Move out!" Laura shouted as they burst off out of the cave.

All of them moved through the cave as fast as they could, falling rocks and stalagmites impeding them the entire way as they tried to escape

"Move faster guys!" Aden said as he evaded the falling rocks.

They moved until they saw the cave entrance, just a little more till freedom.

"AHHH!"

Aden turned back and saw Laura pinned under a huge rock. Thankfully, her shield protected her from most of the impact.

"Laura!" Aden shouted as he doubled back and helped her up.

Aden struggled to lift off the rock to no avail.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Laura yelled at him.

"Not a chance in hell!" He put as much power as he could and managed to lift the rock enough for her to slip through.

"Get up! We're getting out of here!" Aden grabbed onto her and used a flash of speed to catch up with the others

"We're nearly there!" Ichika shouted.

Debris started to fall over the entrance, blocking their only escape route out.

"Keep going!"

***CRASH***

"*Pant* *Pant* Is everybody alright?"

Ichika looked around the area, all of them were bruised and their armor was dented but they were very much alive.

"Whew, I thought we we were going to be buried alive there" Houki was relieved.

"Anyway, we better get going now, the rift might close before we get there." Charlotte reminded them of their current objective.

"Right. Let's-"

*BANG!* A blast came towards their ground.

"I told you kids, you ain't going anywhere" Richelle said.

"Ichika, you guys go now. I'll handle this." Aden said as he covers his eyes from the explosion.

"What? No, I won't let that happen." Ichika insisted.

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! JUST DO WHAT I SAY!" Aden shouted.

"NO! I'm not leaving you here!" Ichika said.

"Grr…"

Suddenly Laura grabbed Aden.

"What?" Aden asked.

"We're moving out." She replied.

"We gotta go! Let's MOVE!" Houki shouted and blasted off.

"Let's go!" Laura said and launched off with Aden.

"Get back here!" Sybelle shouted and followed them.

**(2 Hours Left , In the middle of the woods)**

"2 hours left before the rift closes! We're still 500 miles away, we gotta move faster!" Aden said.

*BANG**BANG**BANG* Random bullets raining anywhere.

"Ugh!" Laura dropped to her knees, barely dodged the shot to her head.

"Laura!" Aden called.

"Don't worry about me, I can move." She replied.

"Let's move." Aden said and grabbed her off.

**(1 hour left)**

"100 miles left, we're nearly there!" Aden said.

"You can't escape from us!" Richelle said.

"You think so?" Ichika asked as he charged and casted Lightning Slash that released electric shocks each slash.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Richelle fell and crash to the ground

"One down, two to go." Ichika said.

"Wow…" Charlotte said.

"Let's move." Ichika said and took off.

**(20 minutes later)**

"We're here." Aden said.

"Alright girls, you go in first, we'll take care of here. They might've followed us." Ichika said.

"Take care guys…" They said and entered the rift.

Moments have passed Tifa and Sybelle arrived with a crashing arrival.

"Hand us the core or die." Sybelle said.

"That's it. We will die first before you can get your hands with it" Aden taunted.

"Fool" Tifa said and charged towards Aden.

"You." Aden replied and used his Shadow Technique: Explosion of Rage that grabbed Tifa, crashed to the ground and threw back in the woods.

"Tifa!" Sybelle shouted. "You…"

"Ichika, take care of her. I don't have enough shield energy left." Aden said.

"Alright, this won't take longer." Ichika said.

"Good Luck" Aden said and entered the rift.

"Well, it's you and me now, Sybelle." Ichika said.

"Hah, you won't make it alive out here." She said.

"I don't think so…"

**(10 minutes left, outside Gelkmaros. In front of the dimensional rift)**

"Come on Ichika! Where are you?" Aden can't calm down. "I shouldn't have left him alone there."

"Don't worry, have some faith in him. He can do it" Laura said.

"I know that, but in his status, Kaluva isn't 100% fitted yet. That would take months to be perfectly fitted." Aden said.

"We all know about that, all we can do is hope and pray for him." Charlotte said. "Ichika, please make it" she thought.

**(5 minutes left)**

"I'm going in!" Aden said.

"Don't! Travelling in that rift takes 5 minutes; this rift has barely 5 minutes left to stand." Laura said.

**(1 minute left)**

"Come on Ichika! Where the hell are you?" Aden can't seem to calm down.

"Calm down!" Houki said.

"How should I calm down if Ichika has 1 minute left in that rift?" he asked.

"Just… Just please shut the hell up and stop fighting! Nothing will happen if you keep on arguing!" Charlotte shouted, first time, crying. "You're not the only one who's worried about him! I do more than anyone of you!"

"Char…" Cecilia said.

**(10 seconds)**

No sign of Ichika.

**(5 seconds)**

The rift is nearly going to disappear.

**(3 seconds)**

Dashing sounds can be heard in the rift.

**(2 seconds)**

Light appeared in it.

**(1 second)**

Something got out.

**(0 seconds)**

The rift disappeared.

"Ichika!" Charlotte shouted as he saw Ichika got out of the rift in time, but he's just heading forward.

"What do you think he's doing?" Rin asked.

***CRASH*** something crashed on the mountain near them.

"Let's check it out." Houki said.

**(Ichika's POV)**

"Ah, crap. That hurts. Thank God I made it. Triple Ignition Boost is kinda hard to control" I said and stood up.

"ICHIKA!" Charlotte shouted, running towards me and hugged me.

"Umm, Char? You okay?" I ask her.

"BAKA! You're making me worry again." She replied crying.

"Idiot, don't do that again okay? You're making us worry to death" Aden said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had a hard time against Sybelle. She's different among Tifa and Richelle." I said. "Anyway, let's get back to the academy now."

**(Few hours later; Academy gate)**

"How did your mission go?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"Went well, Orimura-sensei. Mission Accomplished." Ichika said as he handed out Yammennes' Core.

"Good, we're going to examine it in the lab. Report everything to me tomorrow, for now, get some rest, I know you had a hard time today." She said. "In my order, Leave!"

"Hai!" they saluted and left.

**(2 Days Later; Normal POV; Charlotte's Room)**

*Knock**Knock*

Charlotte opened the door and saw Laura outside.

"Oh, Hi Laura. What's gotten you here?" Charlotte greeted.

"Umm, Charlotte, is Ichika there?" she asked.

"No, he's not here. He left along with Aden to fix the field." Charlotte said.

"Good, can I talk to you for a moment?" Laura asked.

"Sure, come in." she said and let her in the room.

"What's the problem? You look like you have a deep thought." Charlotte asked while closing the door.

"I noticed that Aden and Tatenashi are getting close to each other…" Laura replied while sitting on the bed.

"Oh? I noticed it too…" Charlotte said.

"What should I do?" she asked her.

"Why don't you have a talk to him when he's free?" Charlotte suggested.

"Hmm, I don't think I can have a talk, since he had been very busy these times…" Laura said.

"Hmm, you got a point…"

**(Normal POV; Field)**

"Nee, Ichika, I've been noticing that Laura's avoiding me these times." Aden said.

"Eh? I think you must've done something wrong or something she doesn't like. Or maybe…" Ichika stopped.

"Maybe what?" Aden asked.

"Maybe she's jealous" Ichika said.

"JEALOUS? Why the hell would you think she's jealous? And where is she jealous?" Aden asked.

"Dude, don't be so brain-dead. Think about whom you're with in these past days when she's avoiding you." Ichika said while fixing the holed portion of the field.

"Hmmm, I really don't know." Aden said while fixing the field equipments.

"Tch, take your sweet time to think." Ichika advised.

**(Normal POV; The next day)**

"!"

"Uhmmmm, 5 minutes." Laura said while rolling on the bed. "I don't wanna get up, nothing awaits me outside"

"Oi, get up now. You'll catch headache if you'll stay on bed for too long" Regine threatened.

"Alright, alright" she said and got up from bed.

**(Few hours later; Charlotte's POV; dining hall)**

"I think it's better to talk to him as soon as possible" I said to her while digging out my food.

"But, where can I find him?" she said.

"Hmm, think of a place where he is always there…" I suggested.

"Where he is always huh… Ah! I know where!" she replied.

"Where could that be?" I asked her.

"Where the higher ups of the organization stays, the Operatives Headquarters! That's the only place." She said.

"Cool, then go there now and fix this" I said and gave her a big grin.

"Thanks much, sis" she said and left the dining hall.

**(Laura's POV; Hallway)**

"This time, I'll make it for sure" I said while walking to the meeting room of the headquarters.

Finally, I arrived and tried to open the door. Then I heard a *Bang* sound from inside, like someone tripped off.

"Aden, are you-" I stopped from what I've seen.

I saw Aden on top of Tatenashi and papers scatter all over the room. His face is nearly an inch from hers, like they're gonna…

"Laura?" he asked.

I didn't reply and quickly banged the door close and ran away outside the headquarters crying while removing my eye patch to let my tears flow out completely.

I didn't notice that I'm in the garden within the pond now. I sat down on a bench, still crying. My heart was crushed, and I felt like it bleeds like hell.

"Why! Why is this happening to me?" I shouted crying. "I failed on Ichika, now, also with him? Is this why I am branded as a failure?"

I kept on crying, thinking how low I am failing always.

"Laura!" I heard his voice again.

I stood up and prepared to leave, but he caught my arms.

"Laura, please, you misunderstood what you've seen. She's just-"

"No! I won't accept any explanations from you now!" I said crying. He saw through my gold eye filled with tears and felt what I feel inside.

"Laura, are you jealous?"

"Yes, I am!" I quickly replied.

"Then, I'll step down from my position." He said straight.

"What?" I was taken aback.

"I'll step down from being a Noble Operative to an Operative" he continued.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I think this is the only solution to our problems." He said while holding my shoulders. I blushed slightly.

"You know that I can leave…" I said.

"No. I don't want you to leave. I won't exchange you for her. You're the one that I love, not her. So please…" he begged.

I didn't reply, instead, I started to leave.

"Laura, wait!"

"Give me time to think, I cannot answer you right now, after what you've done to me…" I said and left.

**There, Chapter 3 is done I want to thank vendetta543 for revising and beta reading of this chapter. I'm really having great stress and depression these days, so Chapter 4 won't be released sooner.**

**Please Read and Review, that would make me feel a little bit better ^_^.**

**Until next time, see ya guys again.**


	4. Test of strength

**Hello, it's me again! Another chapter arrives for this story! At last! It's vacation now :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

**I DON'T OWN IS! IF I DID, WELL, nothing :D**

**(Laura's POV)**

It really hurt. What should I do now? My heart was really crushed, like my life is over now.

**(The next day; Normal POV; Charlotte's Room)**

***Knock* *Knock***

"Oh, hi Laura. How did it go?" Charlotte asked while smiling.

She didn't reply, instead tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Laura, what happened?" she asked as her smile turned into a frown.

She still didn't reply, and hugged Charlotte while crying.

"Laura, it's okay. Just tell me what happened."

"I… saw what I should not see…" Laura said while crying.

"I see, then, what did he say?" Charlotte asked patting her head.

"He said that… I ah…"

"Misunderstood him?" Charlotte finished.

She just nodded.

"Laura, I know what you feel, and it's not easy to forgive. But please do understand him sometimes. He's just human like us. Give him a second chance." Charlotte smiled.

"But what if he does the same thing again?" Laura asked while looking down on her feet.

"Then, follow what's inside your heart." She replied smiling.

"Thanks a lot; you're really a good sister to me." Laura said while hugging her.

"Don't mention it, this fact will never change."

***Knock Knock***

Charlotte opened the door, but she froze. Laura just lied down to Charlotte's bed when "she" saw her on the door.

"I know I should've come here, but please Laura, listen to me first" Tatenashi, who're outside the door, said as she went in the room.

"What explanations must I hear from you?" Laura asked while still lying on the bed faced in opposite direction.

"You know, our job, as the leaders of the organization, is really hard. So things like this can't be avoided." Tatenashi said. "And if you still think that way, this onee-san asks for apology."

Laura didn't reply.

"*Sigh* I know, it's really hard to forgive. But please do understand. I'm doing this for the best of you and Aden." Tatenashi said while face palming. "I don't have any romantic feelings for him, so there's nothing to worry about."

Laura still didn't reply.

"It's best not to pry, let her think for a while." Charlotte whispered to Tatenashi.

She just nodded.

"Alright, I've done my part. This onee-san will see ya later!" Tatenashi said as she waved her hands when leaving. "Oh before I forget Laura-chan, everybody deserves a second chance" she continued and left the room.

"What's your plan now?" Charlotte asked Laura on the bed.

"I don't know" Laura replied while rolling on the bed.

"Alright, think about it for a while." She said while fixing her hair. "Let's go to class now"

"Alright, let's go" Laura replied and got up.

**(Normal POV; Hallway)**

"What's wrong?" Ichika asked Aden as their walking.

"Dude, I just made a massive mistake…" he replied.

"Why? What happened?" he asked again.

"I was just doing some paper works in the headquarters, and then something happened."

"What is it?" Ichika asked.

"I won't be telling anymore. Then Laura arrived and saw what she must not see. I tried telling her that she just misunderstood it, but my attempts were futile." Aden said and sighed.

"Tsk, Tsk"

**(Classroom)**

"Nee, Ichika, what should I do?" Aden asked while lying on his desk.

"Hmmm, how about just keep on talking to her. Like a simple good-morning-with-feelings-greet every morning" he advised smiling.

"Okay…"

**(Few minutes later)**

"Good morning guys!" Charlotte and Laura greeted as they entered the room and went to their seats.

"Good morning, Laura-chan." Aden said.

"Good morning." She replied without looking at him.

"Look Laura, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday." He said.

"Yeah, I know you are." She replied. "And I forgive you." She said smiling.

"Really?" his eyes were widened.

"You heard me" she said smiling.

"Thank you!" He said as he hugged her.

"Hey, let go of me! This is embarrassing." She said as she was gripping off.

"There's no need to be embarrassed sweetheart." He said. Laura's face flushed.

"Ehem, ehem…" Charlotte coughed to get their attention. "This is a classroom. PDA is strictly prohibited."

"Pfffft."

"That was so fast" Ichika said.

***DOOR OPENING***

"Alright, enough with those conversations. Get back to your seats now!" Orimura-sensei said as she entered the room.

**(Class Dismissal)**

"Thank god this day is over." Ichika said as he leaned on his seat.

"Hahaha" Charlotte chuckled.

"Look at those two." Nohotoke pointed to Aden and Laura who're making out **(A/N: No K-I-S-S-I-N-G)**. "Awww, they're so sweet."

"Ahahaha." They all laughed.

As they we're having fun, Calindi appeared.

"Calindi? What are you doing here?" Ichika asked.

She didn't reply, instead, she just looked at his eye.

"I see…" he said as he knew what she's going to say.

"We'll start tomorrow morning, go to the field where you first summoned Yammennes at 6:00am SHARP" she said.

"Got it." They all replied.

**(Normal POV; The next day)**

"KRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!"

"Mhhhmmmm…" Ichika murmured as he was rolling on the bed.

"Idiot, get up now. Don't forget your DUTY!" a girl said to him while shaking him up.

"Byakushiki—I mean Kaluva, not now please I'm tired." He said while putting a pillow on his head. "Give me reason why should I get up…"

She sighed.

"First, this is your OBLIGATION! Secondly, I'm not Byakushiki, I'm Calindi. Idiot"

"WHAT THE!" he said and jumped out as he heard what she said. "You- you're, but, I didn't expect that you're the one I will see early in the morning."

Suddenly flames started to emit around her.

"Hmmm, is it me? Or it's really hot in here?" Calindi said as she was bursting out in flames.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down please! Alright, I'll get up now." He said and stormed to the shower.

***CHUCKLES***

"Funny, isn't it?" Calindi asked the other girl on the bed, Charlotte.

"Heehee." Charlotte chuckled.

"You better get up too. You have a part in here" Calindi said.

"Alright, after he takes the shower."

**(Few hours later; Field)**

"We're here." Aden said as they arrived with the other girls.

"You're late" Tatenashi said.

"What the…? Why are you here?" Laura asked.

"Why can't I? This onee-san is the N.C.O of the organization." She replied smiling.

***Sigh***

"Here we go again." Ichika said. "Pain, pain, pain, pain…" he thought.

"Don't worry Ichika, my summoning is not as hard as Yammennes." Calindi said smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Aden asked.

"My summoning is not painful, but will be longer if not done well."

"I don't get it." Houki said arms crossed.

"*Sigh* Let me ask you something." Calindi said. "How would you compare a first-generation IS to a second generation IS?"

"As far as I know, First-generation IS are really powerful, but they can't stand in battle for too long. While second-generation IS has longer time in battle… Could it be…?" Charlotte stopped.

"You got it right." Calindi said. "My core is not so powerful like Yammennes, but if you will compare the battle in time, I will last longer. If you will compare the power, I won't last long with her."

"I see, I got it now." Ichika said. "Let's get started."

"Alright, Ichika, good luck." Tatenashi said and backed off with the others.

"Are you ready?" Calindi asked.

"As much as you are."

She took a deep breath, and muttered some words.

"I" she walks closer to him.

"Will" she placed her palm on his chest.

"Give you" she closed her eyes for concentration.

"My" Flame-like lighting started to cover them.

"POWER…" Both of them started to glow flame-red and covered the whole area with non-burning flames.

"They've started." Aden said. "Keep your guards up!"

"Got it!" they all nodded.

**(Ichika's status)**

"Don't think that this will be easy, Ichika" Calindi said as she went inside the boy's body.

**(Few minutes later)**

"What's taking this so long?" Rin asked irritated from waiting.

"Ichika is taking it too easily, so this won't finish sooner if he doesn't concentrate." Charlotte said.

***FWOOOOM***

The flames disappeared.

"Ichika, what happened?" Aden asked as he approached him.

"I don't know…" he replied.

"I see, so you don't want the easy way." Calindi said as she appeared with disappointment. "Well then, you're like the other First-generation IS, Kaluva. You don't like waiting."

"What?" Ichika asked.

"It's true Ichika…" Byakushiki said as she appeared.

"Well then, we'll have it in your own way." Calindi said and sighed. "Get back to your positions now."

"Got it." They said and backed off except Ichika.

"Let's get started." Calindi said.

"I'm going back now…" Byakushiki said and disappeared.

She took a deep breath again, and muttered some words.

"I" she walks closer to him.

"Will" she placed her palm on his chest.

"Give you" she closed her eyes for concentration.

"My" Flame-like lighting started to cover them.

"POWER…" Both of them started to glow flame-red and covered the whole area with burning flames.

"Waaaaahhhh! It's so hot!" Houki jumped up as she felt the fire touch her skin.

"Dammit, she's really serious!" Aden said and followed her up.

"So, we're gonna watch here from above?" Rin asked with arms crossed.

"I guess so." Laura replied.

**(Ichika's status)**

"Arrrrgggghhhh! It's burning me!" Ichika shouted as he was gripping off. "Dammit, this has never been easy."

"Ichika, this is not a test of concentration. This is the test of strength." Calindi said from inside. "You have to bear with pain. In fact, this is not the real pain."

"I don't care about it! Just tell me how to finish this!" he shouted again. He got no replies.

"Dammit, you leave me no choice!" he said.

He release Yukihira-Nigata and forcefully thrust it on the ground. Then more flames burst out.

"GUWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He pulled Yukihira-Nigata up and thrust it again on the ground.

***FWOOOOSSSHHH***

A wind from the ground came up and drove the flames away and a huge gray dragon with flames appeared in front of them. 

"***Pant**Pant***" Ichika pants as he assisted himself in standing using Yukihira.

"Woah, is that it?" Tatenashi asked as she was amazed on what he saw.

"Yeah, that's it I guess." Laura said.

"Ichika!" Charlotte came rushing towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about it." He said. "Did I tan?"

"That's not funny." Houki said. "You're making us worry again."

"Sorry about that."

"Alright I think Ichika got the data now." Calindi said as she appeared.

"Yeah, I got it." He said. "It's in… what is this?"

"What, where is it?" Laura asked.

"It's in, Anuhart Headquarters… do you know where it is, Calindi?"

"Anuhart Headquarters… that's the place where I and my brother along with the other fragments separated."

"You have a BROTHER?" They asked unison.

"Yes"

"HOW?"

"Fragment Cores in the IS world isn't man-made. We are born with the will of the nature." She explained. "That's why we are very different to yours."

"Then does that mean…?" Ichika stopped.

"Yes, Ichika, I'm the only one who's core didn't go hibernation." Byakushiki said as she appeared.

"How?" he asked.

"Kaluva has the most dexterity among us fragments. That's why she can walk on the ground even in her core form." She explained.

"Really?" Aden asked as he was shocked on what he heard.

"Yes, and to save myself also, I implanted myself to the failed core of Shinonono Tabane and made it work." Byakushiki explained. "And that's the core I am talking about." She said pointing to Ichika's suit.

"I see, we better get going now." Ichika said.

"We're gonna be needing a dimensional rift again. I'll open one that will bring you there straightly." Calindi said as she shakes her hands.

"And the duration will be?" Houki asked.

"No duration, I can keep up the rift as long as I want." She said.

"Thank god."

Calindi concentrated in opening the rift.

***ZWINGG!***

A rift suddenly appeared.

"Here you go guys. Good luck!" Calindi said as she went back inside Ichika.

"Let's go!" They all said and went inside the rift.

**(Few minutes later; outside the rift)**

***SWOOOSH***

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you gotta be kidding me…" Houki said as she was petrified with what she saw.

The place is like a falls of lava along with flying gargoyles in the air and burning ground on the mountains near it.

"This is like… Hell…" Tatenashi said as her eyes widened.

"Hell…" Cecilia said.

"Hell…" Rin continued.

"Hell yeah." Aden finished, avoiding any more nonsense conversations.

"GUWAAHH!" Houki ducked as she saw a flying gargoyle towards her. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry; they're harmless, as long as you don't engage them." Calindi said.

"Whew."

"Keep your guards up." She continued. "Oh I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ichika asked.

"Every time we travel in a dimensional rift, we are always going to the Blood Crusade's world. And this is a part of their world." She said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" they all shouted in unison.

"Expect that they're here too."

**(Few minutes later of flying)**

"Really, this place is really scary." Rin said as she was shivering

"This onee-san is scared." Tatenashi said as she held Houki's arms.

"Yeah, totally" Houki said as she feels the same way.

"**WHO ARE THE ONES WHO ENTERED MY TERRITORY?" **a voice suddenly roared.

"What the hell was that?" Laura asked as she was tracking where that voice came from.

"That voice is familiar…" Calindi said as she appeared again.

"**WHO ARE THE ONES WHO ENTERED MY TERRITORY?" **a voice again roared.

Then suddenly a huge white dragon appeared in front of us.

"What the…" They all said as they backed off from shock.

"**Ah, Humans again…" **the dragon spoke.

"What, it can talk?" Cecilia asked in shock.

"Don't be scared, he's my brother." Calindi said as she appeared. "Taha, it's me don't be so violent."

"**Ah, Calindi, where have you been? I've been searching around this place for my whole life."**

"What's his name?" Ichika asked her.

"**My name is Tahabata Pyrelord. I'm Calindi's brother, but I'm a failed fragment."**

"Failed fragment? How?" Aden asked with curiosity.

"He couldn't transform into his core form, that's why he's a failed fragment. He should be the second fragment, but I took the risk to be the one for the sake of our ancestors." Calindi explained to them. "Anyway, Taha, where's my core?"

"**Your core? Some humans took it; I think they're not your comrades, so I read their minds. Their heading back to Gelkmaros"**

"WHAT?" They all shouted in unison. "Come on, that could be the Blood Crusade, we have to hurry!" Ichika said as he's preparing to leave.

"Ugh…" Calindi fell off to her knees as she's going transparent.

"**Calindi, what's happening to you?" **Taha asked.

"The… Blood Crusade… really got… my … core." She said and disappeared.

"**Calindi!"**

"We gotta move!" Houki said as she's preparing to go back.

"Wait, we can't go back unless we have a rift that will connect to Gelkmaros." Aden said as he stopped them

"Grrrr,,… What're we going to do now?" Houki asked while scratching her head in irritation.

"**I'll transport you to where Calindi's core is, it's stationary, and probably they're making a stop-over"**

"We greatly appreciate your help, Taha." Tatenashi said and bowed.

"**Keep your guards up; you might land on where they are exactly."**

"Got it!" They all replied and prepared themselves.

Suddenly a Fire-red lighting appeared in their place and they suddenly disappeared.

**(Normal POV; Gelkmaros; in the middle of woods)**

A hole suddenly appeared and Ichika and the others fell out of it.

"Where are they?" Tatenashi asked as she landed on the ground, observing her surroundings.

The place is so quiet, no sign of the enemy.

"Probably this is a sort of a trap." Laura said while looking around.

"No, Taha won't do that to his sister you know." Rin said as she kneels on the ground looking for tracks.

"You got a point." Laura replied.

"The core is still moving, but something's weird." Ichika said as he looks on his radar.

"What is it, Ichika?" Aden asked as he looks on his radar too.

"It's moving… towards our location-"

***BOOM***

Everyone scattered on the place as they evaded the blast towards them.

"Holy shit, what the hell was that?" Rin asked as she covered her eyes from the smoke.

Suddenly 5 unknown IS appeared above them.

"Are you people looking for this?" One of the IS asked as she revealed a spherical object on her hands.

"That's Calindi's core!" Aden said as he saw the small flaming spherical object.

"If you want this, then take it." She said as she threw the spherical object to them and Ichika caught it.

"You're the Blood Crusade, why did you do that?" Tatenashi asked her.

"We don't have reason to tell you, but one thing you should know that, we don't steal, but we do forge." She said and flew away with her companions.

"So, mission accomplished?" Rin asked them.

"No, not completely." Calindi said as she appeared.

"Why, we already have the core." Rin insisted.

"They cloned my core, because I don't respond with their call." She explained to her.

"I see, so what're we going to do now?" Houki asked them while arms crossed.

"We're going back to the headquarters. We'll settle everything when we arrived there."

**(Few hours later; Radiant Operatives Headquarters)**

"How can you be so sure that it's still not okay even if we have the core?" Aden asked Calindi while legs crossed on his seat.

"Since they cloned my core, they got a duplicate of me. But the difference is that thing will respond to what they want to call." Calindi explain in the clearest possible way.

"So, that means also that, it will respond to anyone who will use it?" Laura asked her.

"Exactly, and that's a great threat to us. We need to find Stormwing's Core quickly before they do or else…" she stopped as they already know what she's going to say.

"Yeah, that could be the least of our worries." Houki said.

"And by the way, where in the world are we when we travelled in that rift earlier?" Laura asked Calindi with a serious tone.

"We are in their world, called the Atreia. It is divided in to 4 parts, the Elysea, the lower part; the Abyss, the middle part; Asmodae, the upper part and Tiamaranta, the outer part. Gelkmaros is located in Tiamaranta, that's where the Blood Crusade is hiding." She explained thoroughly.

"I can't believe that there's such world and creatures." Laura murmured.

"So, what's the plan?" Cecilia asked them.

"We're going to summon my core in the next 5 days. Ichika needs a cooldown." Stormwing said as she appeared from nowhere.

"Cooldown? But I feel totally okay today." He said as he wants to do it now.

"It's not you totally who needs cooldown, it's your core that needs. And since you and your core are linked to each other, probably when something happens to you, will happen the same to it." She said clearly. "Don't take the summoning too easy, you might think it is, but totally it's not. You might feel okay today, but if you do it, we don't know what can happen."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Take a rest for now people, I'll do the report." Tatenashi requested to them.

"Okay, we'll see you later." They said and left the room.

**(The next day; Normal POV; Charlotte's Room)**

"Nee, Ichika~, are you okay?" Charlotte asked him as she entered the room.

"Yeah~" he replied while lying on the bed. "I guess Stormwing is right. I'm taking the summoning too easy."

"I see, well, I gotta go to Laura's place, we'll just talk about something. See ya!" Charlotte said as she prepared to leave the room waving her hands.

"Alright, see you later, I love you. Take care"

"I love you too. Bye!"

**(Normal POV; Laura's Room)**

***Knock**Knock***

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Charlotte"

"Come in." Laura said from inside the room.

"Thank you." Charlotte said and entered the room.

"How are you and Aden now?" Charlotte asked as she closed the door.

"Why do you ask?"

"Of course, you're my best friend, I can't take it when my "sister" is hurt, ya' know."

"Yeah, right. Well, we're okay, for now." Laura replied while her face is flushed.

"Well, that's good to know. But I really don't trust that "for now" of yours. Hehehehe"

"Really? Either I don't too" she joked.

**(Normal POV; Charlotte/Ichika's Room)**

***Knock**Knock***

"Who's there?" Ichika asked from inside the room.

"Aden."

"Aden who?"

"DAMMIT ICHIKA IT'S ME ADEN!" Aden shouted through the door.

"Ha ha ha" Ichika chuckled. "Come in"

"Thanks." Aden said as he entered the room.

"So, what's gotten you here?" Ichika asked her as he closed the door.

"I just want to say thank you for helping me make up again with Laura." He replied and bowed.

"Don't mention it bro, I can't afford to lose you, you're the only one I can talk to seriously."

"Thanks a lot bro…." he said and hi fived with him.

**There! Chapter 4 is done, sorry if it's kinda short, hehehe I thought I'm gonna be free this vacation, and realized that I'M NOT! OMG!**

**You can check my profile if you want to see Calindi's Original Form and Tahabata Pyrelord, plus how Anuhart Headquarters look :D I have every thing in my profile in my story.  
><strong>

**Anyways thanks to those people who're helping me, especially Eratas123/vendetta543. Thank you!**

**Until next time, see ya guys! Don't forget to Read and Review!**


	5. Find out your true self

**Hello guys, it's me again! Whew 5****th**** chapter arrives, hehehe. I'm really losing attention with this; I got things that's taking me, especially DDTank xDD. This game really takes much of my time.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5. I was hoping that this will be good in your sight.**

"Hmmmm, Ahhhhh." Ichika stretches as he wakes up from his sleep. "Good mor-"

"Ehh?" Charlotte reacted as she saw Ichika turn to her direction while she's changing. Especially she's naked.

"KYAAAHHH!" she shouted as she quickly pulled the so-called thing that separates their bed.

"I-I-'m Sorry!"

"You did it intentionally, didn't you?"

"NO! I swear to God, No! Please, forgive me!" Ichika pleads for forgiveness and mercy.

"Hmph!" she crossed arms.

"Please, forgive me; I didn't do it intentionally, really." He kneeled down to her.

"Okay, but the next time you do it. You know what will happen."

"Thank you!"

**(Normal POV; Classroom)**

"Alright class, the inter-class tournament starts today. You know the drill. Pick your partners." Yamada-sensei announced to the class with a beaming smile.

"Hai, hai!" everyone replied with a degree of enthusiasm on their faces.

"Hello Char!" Ichika quickly turned to her to get her attention regarding the pairings with a smile.

"Hmph." Charlotte crossed arms and looked away.

Ichika's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh come on Char, I'm sorry about what happened. I promise I'll do whatever you want just to forgive me."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes." He bowed down.

"Hmmm. I'll think of it"

**(Few hours later, lunch break)**

"Sup man. What happened between you and Charlotte? You two seem don't get along today. Did something happen?" Aden asked as he approached Ichika, who's slumping on his desk.

"Nothing much. I just accidentally saw what I should not see from her." He replied as he leaned on his seat.

"You mean, 'that'?" Aden said not emphasizing it further.

"Yes, 'that'" he said.

**(Few hours later; Dismissal)**

"Alright guys, I gotta go to the kendo club today, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Houki said as she waved her hands leaving the room.

"See ya!"

"Char?" Ichika called her from behind.

"Hmm?" she replied while not looking.

"Please?"

"Alright"

"Really?"

"You heard me." Charlotte turned to him and smiled.

"YEEEEESSSSS!" Ichika jumped out in happiness.

"Woah, calm down." She said as she put her palm in front of her waving up and down.

"Ichika seems to be so happy today huh?" Laura asked as she approached Charlotte.

"Yeah, let him be. Hihihi." Charlotte chuckled.

As they were having fun, Stormwing suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Storm, today is not yet the 5th day. What's the matter?" Charlotte asked the girl that suddenly appeared.

"I felt something weird that happened. Come to the operative's headquarters along with the other Operatives. We'll have an emergency meeting."

"Why?" Ichika asked in confusion.

"Just go now; I'll explain everything when we're complete. Your mission will be different from what you've encountered in the early days." She said and disappeared in the wind.

"Right! Let's go!" they all said and left the room.

Minutes of walking all the way to the Headquarters, they can't seem stop to ask themselves what's happening.

"What could've happened?" Cecilia asked her companions.

"We won't know unless we get there. We'll get a better explanation." Ichika said to her.

**(Few minutes later, Headquarters)**

***DOOR OPENINGS***

"Good afternoon." Ichika asked as he opened the door.

"You people are late again." Tatenashi said as she legs crossed on her seat.

"Sorry."

"Alright, since everyone is here, I think our sponsor here can give us the details." Tatenashi said as she stood up from her seat.

"Yes. And we got a problem regarding with our next mission in finding my core." Stormwing said as she appeared from the corner of the room.

"Why, what happened?" Houki asked in curiosity.

"My original form suddenly appeared where my core is located. It's like someone summoned it manually, unlike what Ichika's instant summoning." She explained thoroughly.

"What? How did that happen?" Aden asked as he heard the unpleasant news.

"Someone got in there first…. Holy crap!" She shouted in shock.

"What the hell? What happened to you?" Rin asked her with what she saw in Stormwing's reaction.

"Did Calindi explained to you what kind of world that you're entering?" She asked them.

"Yeah, about the world called the Atreia. That is divided into four parts." Aden explained to her.

"I see, but you really don't know what happened in that world, and how dangerous it is."

"Why? What happened there?" Houki asked while her eyes were widened in curiosity.

"Thousands of years ago, that world were once a peaceful world. Until the Balaur, the ferocious race in Atreia, launched their attack on the Tower of Eternity instead of agreeing to peace, Lady Siel, the Empyrean Lord of Time of Atreia, realized that such an agreement was never realistic. As the tower crumbled, she gave her own life to prevent any further damage to the world, stopping the destruction and banishing the Balaur to the Abyss ."

"Lady Siel… I think I heard that name before." Aden murmured to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Stormwing asked him.

"Hmn, no, I was just talking to myself. Don't worry about it." He replied with an awkward smile.

"*Sigh* Anyway, I'll continue." She said. "Now, Lady Siel successfully prevented the world from shattering. But it didn't go back to its original appearance. It's now like a broken rock that keeps on floating and tries to fix itself."

"What a tragic incident…" Charlotte said when he heard it.

"That is how Atreia is divided into four parts. But there's one thing that Calindi didn't explain to you." Stormwing continued.

"Hmm?" They all said in unison.

"That Silentera Canyon, is not really part of Gelkmaros. That Canyon is the boundary between two territories in Tiamaranta. Gelkmaros, which is in the right part, conquered by Asmodae. And Inggison, the left part, conquered by Elysea."

"Elysea, Asmodae. Arrrgghhh….!" Aden said as he shook his head.

"I think he's starting to remember…" Stormwing said to herself as she saw Aden's expressions.

"I think I explained it to you clearly?" Stormwing said as she was done explaining.

"Yes. When do we start our mission?" Ichika asked her.

"We will start tomorrow morning. But we won't be finishing our mission in a day. It might take a little longer, but not longer than a week."

"But why?" Aden asked.

"*Sigh* I think this is the right time for you to know who you really are, Aden." Stormwing said as she patted his shoulder.

"What? I don't get what you're saying." He replied.

***Sigh***

"You were once a Daeva of Elysea, one of the Army Generals who helped prevent the Tower from being destroyed. And all of you and your legion were defeated, leaving no one alive."

"What are you saying? I don't get it!" he shouted.

"I know you're starting to remember, from what I saw from your reactions when I told you everything." She said to him. "You died, but you were born again in this world."

"What?" Everyone backed off except Aden. "What does that mean?"

"Daevas are immortals. And Aden is one of them. Simple as that." She stated.

"Did you really think that I believe in that kind of bullshit?" Aden said as he's getting irritated.

Suddenly Stormwing felt her temper flare from what Aden is acting. She released a crystal sword from her hand and pointed it to his neck.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude. I'm trying to help you as much as I can. But you seem don't get what is really happening in here."

Aden felt a slight fear from hearing those words and seeing Stormwing's angry eyes.

"Calm down…" Aden said as he put his hands on top of the crystal sword and put it away.

"I guess I explained everything to you guys now. Prepare yourselves tomorrow. We're heading to Inggison to know the ways to the Temple of Beshmundir, where my core is located."

"Can't you just port us directly there?" Houki suggested.

"No, I can't do that. If I will port you there quickly, your enemies might appear behind your back." Stormwing said.

"I see." All Houki could say.

"Okay, you better get a good rest today. We'll travel starting 7:00 am tomorrow SHARP. All of the Radiant operatives will come to this mission." She announced and disappeared in the wind.

"Aden, is that true?" Tatenashi asked him as she went to his front.

"I don't know…"

"I cannot accept that as an answer." She replied sharply.

"You believed what she said?"

"Sort of." She said.

"Well, if I died, did you ever think that I would be here?" he asked in a higher tone. "I don't even remember what happened that day!"

"So it's true."

"You're an idiot if you will believe that." He said and left the headquarters.

"I can't believe it. Of all these months, he hid it from us?" Rin exclaimed in anger.

"It's not his fault, Rin-chan. He himself doesn't even know it." Cecilia calmed her down.

"Well, it doesn't matter if it's true or not. Our mission is our top priority this time." Ichika said to them.

"Right." They all said in unison and nodded.

"Okay, the meeting is done. You can go back to your dorms now. We need to be in the field tomorrow morning at 7:00am SHARP. Don't be late." Tatenashi ordered.

"Got it!" They all said and left the headquarters.

**(Normal POV; The next day; Ichika's room)**

"Hey, Ichika, wake up now. We gotta go." Charlotte said as she shakes Ichika up.

"Hmmnn, alright, alright. I'll get up now" he replied and got up yawning.

"You better hurry, we have barely 30 minutes to go to the field."

"Holy…. Why you didn't wake me up early?" he asked her while inside the shower.

"You sleep very, very peacefully. So I didn't bother waking you up. Hehehe" she laughed. I'll wait you outside" she said and left the room.

Minutes have passed Ichika got out of the shower and quickly changed his clothes and went out of the room.

"Okay, let's go."

**(20 minutes later)**

"Good morning." Ichika greeted the group as he arrived.

"Good morning. Okay, are we complete now?" Tatenashi asked the group while head counting.

"No, Aden's not here yet." Laura said while looking down.

"Ah, crap. That guy." Rin said with a pout.

"Ichika, can you call him?" Tatenashi pleased.

"Okay, I'll try."

"…"

"He isn't answering his phone."

"Oh man…" Rin crossed arms.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice suddenly spoke from behind.

"Damn, I thought you're not gonna show up." Ichika said with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Anyway, are you okay now?" Tatenashi asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked with a little worried tone.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about me." He smiled at her. "Anyway, I think it's time."

"Okay. Get ready guys." Stormwing said as she appeared.

She shook her hands and suddenly a circle blue hole appeared in front of them.

"Before anything else, I am asking every one of you if you're really dedicated for this mission." Stormwing said to them. "I am not forcing everyone to do this. This mission will be a lot more dangerous than what we've encountered from the past."

"I won't be part of this organization if I won't do this, since this is our objective." Ichika said with indignation.

"Yeah, what would I be if I don't do this?" Charlotte said.

"Backing out is coward." Laura crossed arms.

"We will all go!" Yachiyo and the others said with great fighting spirit.

"Alright, it's settled now. Let's go!" Stormwing shouted and everyone went in.

**(Few minutes later; outside the rift)**

"Woah, woah, woah, does this place really exist?" Rin paused in amazement.

"This place, is this for real?" Houki paused in awe with what she saw.

The place is very wide, with tall cherry blossom trees which just bloomed and the leaves kept on falling to the ground, giving a good sight to look on.

"This is the Illusion Fortress of Inggison. This is where the people of Elysea reside." Stormwing explained. "Follow me to the meeting room, we'll discuss everything."

Everyone followed her in a certain room. Then someone approached us.

"Welcome back, General Aden! I thought that you were also killed in the cataclysm." A guy suddenly approached them, no, only Aden.

"Errrm, who are you?" he asked the guy.

"You don't know me? I'm Ecas! One of your soldiers in the legion!" Ecas said as he bowed down to him.

"Woah, get up! I don't know what you are talking to about." He replied to him.

"General, what happened to you?" Ecas asked him in confusion.

"He doesn't remember anything about the Cataclysm." Stormwing explained to him.

"I see." Ecas sighed in defeat. "Anyway, what's your purpose here?"

"We're here to discuss about taking back my core from Beshmudir." Stormwing said.

"In Silentera Canyon? Alright, you can use this room." Ecas said and left the room.

"Alright, I'll begin now. Ehm." Stormwing coughed to get everyone's attention.

"My core is in the end of Silentera Canyon. And it's not easy to go there. The balaurs are guarding the whole way." She stated to everyone. "I will spawn different rifts for us to infiltrate the Temple where my core is located, and once we infiltrate it successfully, we will fight the [Blood Crusade]."

"What did you say?" They all asked in unison.

"I won't repeat it in the second time."

"Any ways in avoiding it?" Houki asked panicking.

"There's no way we can avoid it. Since no one is able to touch my core unless one of the two sides will win."

"Wait, don't tell me that this will be a…" Laura didn't continue.

"Yes, this will be a BATTLE ROYALE." Stormwing said as she hit the table while emphasizing the word 'Battle Royale'.

"So, that is why you asked us earlier if we're really sure about this one." Ichika sighed.

"Yes." she all said. "Anyways, I got something to tell you about rift travelling to this world."

"Hmm?"

"Since we travelled in this world, it's already a day has passed in your world. An hour here is a day in your world." Stormwing said to them. "Unlike the last time, when we haven't got Yammennes' core, this world is advance in time, when we got it, the time here and on earth is the same. When we got Calindi's core, the time here is slower than earth."

"I see, so that's why you said it that we will be gone there in a week." Tatenashi said with a sigh.

"Alright, I've explained everything now. I'll open a rift towards to Silentera Westgate, where we will start our journey to the end of the canyon."

"Won't you just port us out to where the entrance of this temple is?" Rin suggested to her.

"I can't, my powers can't reach that far. I can only use my full teleportation when I'm inside the temple." She explained to her while waving her arms, rejecting her suggestion.

"Affff…"

"Alright, let's move out now." She shook her hands and opened a rift.

"Let's go!" They all said and went inside the rift.

**(Normal POV; Silentera Westgate)**

"We're here." Stormwing said as she stepped down from the rift.

"This place is kinda haunted." Rin said as she shivers slightly.

"Enough with chatting, we don't have much time. I'll give you the coordinates where the entrance of the temple is." Stormwing said and disappeared to the wind.

***BEEEEEEEEP***

"I got it now." Ichika said as he looked on his screen on his wrist.

"We are 1326 Miles from North West of the entrance. If we would raise our altitude and fly up high we could reach it probably in an hour."

"Right, it's a good idea. Since this place is guarded by not so normal creatures." Charlotte nodded.

"Anyway, let's go now. We have to go there fast." Laura said and flew up.

"Wait Laura! Don't go alone. Our communicators don't work in this place. We shouldn't separate or else we will get lost around this place." Aden said as she stopped Laura from flying.

"Okay." All she could say. "Anyways let's go"

Everyone flew up and started their journey to the temple entrance.

**(40 minutes later; near the temple entrance)**

"Woah, this space is very, very, VERY wide." Cecila paused with what she saw.

"Be careful not to go close to those things standing near the posts, to avoid trouble or we will fly up high and wait for them to go back." Aden warned everyone.

"Got it."

Few seconds of flying, they saw a huge closed door. Probably 15 meters high.

"Is this the entrance?" Houki asked them.

"This should be it." Ichika said as he touched the door.

"Yes, this is it. But we won't go in through that door. I'll open another rift that will connect to where my core is. I can use a little more of my powers now." Stormwing said as she appeared from the corner of the door.

She shook her hands and suddenly a spiral blue circle appeared in front of them.

"Okay, it's ready now. Keep your guards up after you travel in that rift. The[Blood Crusade] is waiting there."

"We'll attack them once we get out?" Rin asked for instructions.

"No, you won't." she said and disappeared.

"Let's go." Ichika said to his companions.

They did a small prayer before going in the rift. Who knows what will happen after they travel through that boundary.

**(Normal POV; outside the rift)**

***FWOOSH***

They got out of the rift, but surprised with what they saw.

"Woah, you gotta be kidding me…" Rin said as she was petrified with what she saw.

"Is this place for real?" Houki asked as she was schocked.

The place is like an illusion. There were floating chains and terrains that surround their ground. There's also small hurricane that keeps on circling.

"That's my original form." Stormwing said pointing to the dragon that is standing 25 meters from their ground as she appeared from nowhere.

***BANG***

7 IS units appeared behind Stormwing's original for.

"About time." A cocky female voice hissed out. "We're getting tired of waiting."

"That's enough." One of the IS shut her up. Probably their leader.

Stormwing went to their middle and discussed the rules.

"Alright, I guess everyone knows what you will do. The Battle Royale starts… NOW!" she said and put a shield on her original form to avoid breaking rules.

"Ichika, aim their leader, we'll take out the others." Aden said as he and the others flew off to pick their enemies.

"Alright." Ichika replied as he flew off to the black IS.

A little more before Ichika could cut the black IS, but suddenly he was pushed back.

"What the…"

"You're so brave enough to rush to me like that." The blue-haired girl in the black IS spoke. "What's your name?

"I'm Orimura Ichika, how about you?"

"I'm Athana, nice to meet you." She said and released a huge bluish sword. "You're going to die today."

Ichika felt a slight fear with her words. Her face is emotionless as she had spoken those words.

"As if I would."

"Yes, you will" Athana said and disappeared and quickly slashes Ichika without revealing herself.

"GAAAHHH!"

"Uggh!"

"Dammit, how did she do that" he closed his eyes and waited for the next attack.

**(Aden's POV)**

"About time I found another strong opponent." I said to the blue IS in front of me.

"You won't last long with my [Gemini]" the girl said to her.

"Well, let's see about that." I said and started a clash with her.

**(Tatenashi's POV)**

"I see, they're planning to fight those two separately." I said to my group. "Okay guys, we won't be attacking 1-1, we will be taking down 2-1, means two of us will take down one. Got it guys?"

"Got it."

"Let's roll." I said and flew up.

**(Ichika's POV)**

"Damn, she's really fast!" I thought to myself.

"What's the matter, Ichika-kun?" Athana asked as she floated in mid-air.

"Nothing." I said and disappeared and reappeared behind her and casted Ripclaw Strike and used Shield Energy Rune.

"What the… not all of her Shield Energy is absorbed?" I was shocked with what I saw. "Aden, my Shield Energy Rune didn't absorb all of Athana's Shield Energy, why?" I opened a private channel to him.

"Because Reiraku Kaluva isn't 100% fitted yet." He replied.

"I see." I said and cut the line.

"Dammit! Why this time."

"What's the matter?" Athana asked.

"Nothing."

**(Tatenashi's POV)**

"Laura! Can you use your chronofield today?" I asked her as I was backing off from their attacks.

"Yes, but I don't want to waste it. I need to compress every one of them so it's an instant victory for us." Laura replied.

"I see, get back first. We'll work this out- Yachiyo-san!" I shouted as I saw her got hit by a laser and fell down unconscious and went to her.

"Yachiyo-san!" Al-chan shouted too as she went to her.

***PEW*PEW***

"GAAAAAHHH!" Al-chan was hit and fell unconscious beside Yachiyo.

"Dammit, we gotta do this fast, or we'll be slaughtered here!" I said to my remaining companions.

**(Aden's POV)**

I flew towards my group mate and Ichika is doing the same.

"Dammit, my opponent is really strong." I said as I kneeled down.

"Same here with me." Ichika also spoke.

"We got 2 downs this time, so this will be a 7 vs 7 battle" Tatenashi said to them.

"Aden, can you take down one of our enemies using your shadow technique?" Houki asked him.

"Okay, but if I use it today, I won't be able to use it in the next 5 hours."

"Don't worry about it, we have a plan." Tatenashi said to him. "Houki-chan, take down one using your divine strike. I'll make a clone to distract them. Get ready"

"Got it!"

**(Tatenashi's POV)**

"Making seven clones would be a hard time for me; I hope I can handle this." I said and manipulated water and make a seven me while I disappeared from nowhere.

**(Aden's POV)**

"Woah, how did she do that?" I asked Laura.

"The [Mysterious Lady], has the ability to control water, can either make a defensive, offensive or cloning material." Laura explained to him.

"I see." I said. "Houki, let's go!"

"Got it!" she replied and flew off and disappeared.

**(Houki's POV)**

"This time, I won't fail." I said as I tightened my grip to my [Karaware] and [Amatsuki].

I initiated Divine Strike and disappeared from nowhere.

**(Tatenashi's POV)**

"Everyone, do it now!" I said panting as I successfully compressed all of them.

"Got it!" They all said.

**(Normal POV)**

Laura quickly dived in the middle and released a chronofield that made everyone stop their movements.

"Arrrghhh!"

"Guys, finish them off!" Laura shouted as she was holding the field as long as she can.

"Take them down!" Ichika also shouted with Aden.

But before everything else, all of them we're pushed back again and slammed to the ground.

"GWAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Nice plan you have there, but controlling time doesn't work in this place." Athana said as she floats above.

"Guys, are you alright?" Ichika asked his friends that were totally slammed to the wall; he's the only one that didn't get an impact.

"Sort of. Ahm." Tatenashi replied as she stood up. "I don't think we can do this anymore."

Ichika looked around his friends. All of them are bruised and their armours were dented already, while the enemy didn't get even a scratch.

"Ichika-san~, you're our only hope now. We can only give you a little support." Cecilia said to him.

"Don't worry, 3 of them will be out of this in a moment. Just look at them"

"Huh? What are you saying?" Rin asked in confusion.

Ichika smirked and suddenly 3 of their enemies undeployed there IS.

"What the…" One of the [Blood Crusade] member said as her IS suddenly undeployed.

"Ichika, don't tell me you used your…" Aden stopped.

"Can't be helped."

"But, you do already know the side effects once you did that." Aden continued.

"Yeah I know it. But I already know a solution for it."

"What're you talking about guys?" Houki asked in confusion with the conversation of the two guys.

"Ichika used his One-Off Ancestral ability of Kaluva, the Wide Area Agony Rune. This rune ability corrupts the IS of his opponents, draining its shield energy and shuts it down." Aden explained. "Houki-san, can you use your [Kenran Butou] for them?"

"Errmm, I'll try."

"Help others, don't worry about us." Aden said.

Later, Athana went forward to us and saying:

"Are you people ready for your death?"

"Not a chance in hell." Ichika replied to her smirking and went in front of her.

"You're a tough guy, Ichika-kun. So accept our special gift to you and your friends." She said and backed off to her companions.

Ichika released [Yukihira Nigata] and prepared for incoming attack.

"A gift, well thank you for that" Ichika smiled.

"Don't do this Ichika." Houki pleased.

"Ichika, we can still go back…" Rin said.

"Ichika…" Charlotte murmured.

"Don't worry guys. I still have plans for me and Charlotte" Ichika looked back to them and smiled.

"Say your prayers, Orimura Ichika." Athana said and fired multiple chasing missiles.

"Think back first." Ichika said as he started and kept on dodging the missiles.

"You won't be able to hold it for long." Athana said as she fired a laser towards him.

"Oh shit!"

***BOOM **BOOM **BOOM **BOOM **BOOM ***

"ICHIKAAAAAAAAAA!" Charlotte shouted with tears on her eyes.

"Being a hero is a stupidity." Athana remarked.

"You…" Aden tightened his grip with his spear.

"What will you people do now?" she asked again.

"…"

"The battle still continues" a familiar voice hissed out.

The huge smoke disappeared and Ichika is floating in mid-air, but his suit changed.

"Fitting complete" a voice from his suit spoke. "Third shift success"

"About time…" Ichika murmured as he held [Yukihira Nigata] tightly.

Ichika suddenly disappeared and appeared again in one of the [Blood Crusade] and quickly hit it hard and made it undeploy her IS.

"Wha..~"

"Yeah! Come on! Take this!" Ichika said and did the same thing to the others with a huge smirk in his face.

**(Tatenashi's group status)**

"Woah, that was a sudden change of personality." Tatenashi said as she saw what Ichika's doing.

"I think that was one of the side-effects of Ichika's One-off Ancestral Ability." Aden said. "One-off Ancestral Abilities really changes one's personality instantly, makes the person reveal his true self. But it's only temporary as long as he himself would be able to stay on his senses."

"I see, wait, how you knew everything about this?" Rin asked him.

"Do you remember what I told you what happened when I'm still working in the Dunois Corp.?"

"No, you didn't tell us anything." Charlotte replied to him. "You only told us that you're working in the company, that's all"

"Ah, I think Ichika only knows about it." He sighed.

"Mind telling us what happened there?" Laura pleased while standing up.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's a whole nightmare to me." He said as he sat down and curved into a ball.

**(Ichika's POV; His thoughts)**

"What's happening, this is not me…" I thought to myself.

"Ichika, this who you really are, and who you want to be. If you can't accept it, you should get back to your old self and deny this power" Byakushiki said to me from inside.

"What should I do?"

"You should finish this battle now, or else, you won't be able to get back."

"Okay…"

**(Normal POV)**

"You think Ichika can do this alone?" Houki asked her companions while activating [Kenran Butou].

"Leave it to him, if situation gets worse, that's the time we'll take action." Aden replied to her.

"But we need to— what the…" Laura stopped as she saw what happened on Ichika in the battlefield.

He's starting to glow yellow gradually. I removed my eye patch to see it more clearly.

"Hey guys, do you see what I see?" Laura asked her companions.

"What do you see?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"Ichika is glowing." She said.

"Laura, he's not glowing. He's still normal as what he seems to be. Maybe that's only your hallucinations." She replied.

She rubbed his eyes and opened it again, but still Ichika's still glowing. She didn't bother to speak a word after that.

**(Athana's POV)**

"What the hell is going on here?" I thought to myself as I saw a huge difference from Ichika. Almost all of my comrades were defeated already.

"Athana, what should we do?" One of my comrades spoke, probably, Miriya.

"I don't know, for now, observe his movements until we got an opening from him, and that's when we will do our move."

"Blood for blood." She said to me and left away.

Truth to be told, I really don't know what to do. It's really hard to find an opening when he moves so quickly. Even when I see one, it will be only for a second and then I won't have a chance to do my attack.

"Dammit."

I was cursing until I saw him shook his head and looked down.

"That's it! Miriya, let's go!"

"Got it!" she replied to me and we quickly dashed to him.

I saw him smirk, that made me confused.

"I finally got you. Too bad, your path ends here." He said and started to glow.

"Wha~…!"

"FIST OF TEN THOUSAND HELLS!" He shouted and formed a huge orange ball of light and covered our battlefield.

**(Normal POV)**

Orange circle light appeared above them that made them unable to see what's happening.

"What the hell was that?" Cecilia asked as she covers her eyes from light, trying to see what's going on.

"I don't know." She heard a voice but didn't bother to know who it is.

***BOOOOOOOOM***

All of the [Blood Crusade] slammed to the wall as the ball of light exploded.

"At least attempt to defend yourselves" Ichika said as he approached Athana and her companions.

"Are underestimating us?" Athana asked him in a bitter tone.

"No I am not." He replied. "You be very careful, your temper might make a fool of you."

"It's Ok, you haven't seen anything yet." Athana said as she looked away, smiling.

"Alright, the battle is over" Stormwing said as she appeared. "Blood Crusade, you know what to do."

"Yes." Athana replied. "One day Ichika, let's meet again, at the top" she continued and smiled and offered her hands to him.

"Sure." Ichika accepted her hands and shake hands with her. "One day you too, you will be able to stand where I am…"

"One thing I request from you before we leave, Ichika-kun…"

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Please, restore what the Blood Crusade really is. Not this kind of organization, which is only obsessed with pure destruction. We should be the creator of harmony, not this one."

"I promise that."

"Thanks, your victory will be forever engraved in my heart." She said and disappeared through a rift with her companions.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!" Ichika suddenly fell down.

"Ichika!" The others said as they approached him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I really don't know what happened." He said as he stood up shaking his head.

"You're back to your senses now. Thank God, or you will be forever like what you are before." Aden said as he sighed.

"Ichika, here's the core. Head back to the headquarters now. We will discuss our one and only final mission with your sister there." Stormwing said as she handed her core to him.

"Thanks, wha~? What did you say?"

"I said, we will discuss our final mission." She repeated.

***Sigh*** "Alright…"

***ZZZWWWIIING!***

"Alright people, get in the rift now. You will be directed to the academy straight."

"Got it. We'll see you later…" They all said and went inside the rift.

**There! Chapter 5 is done! I'm really out of ideas, so I took a little detail from the internet to be supporting information about something. **

**Chapter 6 won't be up sooner, I won't write until January 20, since we'll have a hellish practice of our dance in prom xD**

**From time after you read this chapter, you might think that my OC turns out to be a little Gary-stu, so sorry! I'll make it balance as much as I can.**

**I DON'T OWN IS! IF I DID, well, nothing.**

**Until next time! Please don't forget to Read and Review! Comments and flames are widely accepted! Please suggest some ideas to me for the final mission. If you want to know the topic about it, just PM me and I will PM you back ^_^**

**Please, don't stop to Comment, and comment, and comment! See ya! I love you all!**


	6. Author's Note :

**Hello guys, I'm really sorry for late updating, I'm really out of ideas regarding the next chapter.**

**If you want to help, I'd really appreciate that much, just leave a message.**

**If I really can't think of a new idea, I might as well do a time skip, and put a future them instead of showing the final mission.**

**I'm really sorry, plz don't be angry to me :(**

**See ya guys**


	7. Operation Start!

**Hello guys, it's me again. Sorry for the late update. I'm really having troubles with myself in these past days.**

**I'm really out of ideas, no one's helping me :( so sorry if I'm updating so late.**

**Anyways, enjoy this as much as you can even if this sucks xD**

Ichika walks inside the medical hall to check his friends. To be honest, he feels a little bit worse about what happened to them, like it's his fault or somewhat like that. Yet he still hopes that they wouldn't think it that way.

"Good morning guys, how are you feeling today?" Ichika said as he went inside the room.

Every one of them we're injured, so they stayed in the hospital for a while.

"We're fine, thanks to you." Tatenashi looked to him and smiled.

"Wait, are you really thanking me, or blaming me for what happened to all of you?" Ichika asked her with his hands on his waist.

"We could be all dead if you didn't end it though." Cecilia said with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm…"

"Anyways, I think you have a meeting with your sister today." Laura said to him.

"Yeah, it's done. We discussed about our final mission that will occur in the next few days."

"What did you talked about it?" Charlotte asked.

"Err, I think Chifuyu-nee's the only one can explain it to you clearly when she gets here."

"…"

***Door Opening***

"Okay folks, this is what we will do in our final mission." A familiar voice spoke from behind.

"…"

Few minutes of talking, everybody knows what they will do. Some have a confused state, some fully understood it, while one doesn't care about it, well, you might know who it is.

"Alright, I think I explained it clearly." Orimura-sensei said as she claps her hands.

"But instructor, why are we the ones that will engage?" Laura asked in confusion.

"I think this is the right time to tell you guys what you're in to." Orimura-sensei said with a sigh.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Ichika asked with a confused look.

She took a moment to compose herself and opened her eyes and said to them,

"This organization and the Blood Crusade are really enemies. But the Radiant Operatives were allies with them in the past."

"WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" They all screamed in unison as they heard the shocking news.

"What does that mean?" Aden asked while backing off.

***Sigh*** "I'll tell you directly now. Ehm" Orimura-sensei said with a cough to get their attention. "This organization remained defensive for a very long time."

"Eh?"

"But now, we will take the offensive stance, that's why I told you what to do now."

"God, you could've told us from the start." Rin said with a disappointment aura.

"If I told you this earlier, you won't be doing anything for the fragments. I know that."

"But still…" Cecilia insisted.

"No more buts, rest well. Good bye, I'm praying for your fast recovery." Orimura-sensei said and left the room.

"Great, we're screwed now." Rin said and lied back to her bed. "No backing out here now."

"Tsk tsk." Aden shakes his head emphatically from left to right.

"Well, we just need to accomplish this one, and we're fine." Ichika said in a calm tone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING BAKA? THERE'S A CHANCE THAT WE WILL DIE IN THIS MISSION!" Houki shouted directly to him with a pissed off expression. "You should think first what you will say; you're not helping at all."

"Alright, alright, calm down. Jeez"

"We will all go, and finish our mission, and come back here with everyone. No one has to die." Aden said in an encouraging tone.

"But yet, we cannot ensure our safety." Laura insisted. "This is a mission of life and death…"

"Don't worry, I will." Aden continued.

"By the way, my sister said that our mission will start in 4 days. So avoid any more injuries." Ichika said. "I'll be leaving now; I still have tons of report to do." He continued in a lazy tone and left the room.

"Good luck with that." Charlotte said and chuckled a little.

Ichika started to walk to his dorm. Not thinking of anything~, okay, not totally not thinking about anything, but only one thing, finishing his damned reports.

"Arrrghh!" he thought to himself.

**(Normal POV; his room)**

"Ah damn this reports." Ichika said ruffling his head as he's writing. "I should've accomplished this yesterday."

"Ne, it's your fault for packing them up, you should've accomplished them as soon as you can." Byakushiki said as she appeared looking on his paperworks. "By the way, its deadline is tomorrow, so accomplish it now, bye-bye!" she said and disappeared.

***Sigh*** "What a troublesome girl." He thought to himself.

He continued writing the reports, not keeping on track of time. Few minutes after, he fell down and fell asleep. Exactly the time when Charlotte opened the door.

"God, he really have a hard time." She thought to herself. "I think I'll just head to bed now, I don't want to be caught, hehe"

**(11:00pm)**

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" Ichika suddenly woke up as he felt the ballpen pierced through his hands. "Dammit, I slept. I need to get this done by tonight."

And there, he continued writing in pain. Oh well, hope it's not bleeding, if it did, probably it will be a bloody report.

**(3:30am)**

"There it's done!" he said as he wrote the final character in his report, the (dot).

He looked to the clock, and looked disappointed.

"Three-thirty huh?" he said.

And then, he went back to his bed, cherishing the last 2 and a half hour of sleep he will get, as a reward of finishing the reports (To be specific, tons).

**(Normal POV; the next day)**

***Yawns*** "Good morning…" Ichika said as he opened the door to his classroom.

"Ohayo." Charlotte greeted him.

"Ohayo, Charlotte-koi" he greeted her and smiled.

Charlotte blushed as he heard the –koi after her name.

***Door Openings***

"Good morning class!" Yamada-sensei greeted as she entered the room.

"Good morning!" the crowd replied.

"I'll be the substitute teacher for this time." She announced. "By the way, Orimura-kun, Orimura-sensei asks for your reports, is it done by now?"

He quickly stood up and went in the front, and slammed a foot of papers. He turned around and prepared to go back to his seat.

***YAWNS***

"Eto… are you serious?" She backed off seeing the papers. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Do… I… look… like… kidding…, sensei?" he turned back to her with a dead eye with a dead look in a dead stance.

***SIGH***

"Okay, I'll just slam (put) this to her office." She said with a sigh.

Ichika went back to his seat. He tries to keep himself awake, but it's futile. He fell off on his desk and drifted off to sleep.

"The effect of sleep deprivation…" Aden said while face palming, seeing Ichika sleeps on his desk.

**(Lunch Break)**

"Hey Ichika, wake up. It's already lunch break." Charlotte said while shaking him up.

"Mhhhmmmm."

"Hey, wake up now." Charlotte shook him up again.

***YAWNS* **"It's already lunch break? Time's really fast" he said while stretching up.

"Idiot, because you slept the whole morning session." Charlotte said while crossed-arm.

"Oh yeah, right." Ichika had a big sigh.

"Anyway, let's go to the dining hall." Charlotte said as she dragged him to the dining hall.

Ichika let himself be dragged, well; he doesn't have the strength to resist, for now. Oh well, Charlotte cared less about it.

**(Dining Hall)**

"Hi guys!" Charlotte greeted her friends as she and Ichika went to their table.

"Hey there, had trouble waking Ichika up?" Aden asked while chuckling.

"Yeah, as always." She replied with a smile.

Ichika sighed.

"What's the matter Ichika?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't have enough sleep." He replied.

"Ok if you say so." Rin said and went back talking to Cecilia.

"…" awkward silence strikes.

Ichika sighed again.

"Hey Ichika, what's the problem? You look like you're in deep thought." Aden asked him as he approached him on his seat.

"Nothing special man, I'm just sleepy." He replied.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. We're buddies right?" Aden said and made thumbs up.

***SIGH* **"Alright, come with me if you really want to know."

"Sure thing."

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Houki asked the two of them.

"Nah, we'll just talk about something, about his core. Nobody wants to be out of placed right?" Aden lied to them with a smile.

"Yeah, right. We'll see you later." Houki replied.

"See ya."

They both left the room. Aden just followed him from behind, until they reach the rooftop door, opened it and went outside.

**(Rooftop)**

"Okay, you can tell me now what it is." Aden said as he closed the door to the rooftop.

"Byakushiki saw our future on our final mission…." Ichika said as he looks up to the sky.

"What did she see there?" he asked again.

"She said that… one of us two… will die." Ichika said.

"Do they know about this already?" Aden asked him with a serious tone.

"None of them know about this." He replied.

"That's good." Aden sighed in relief. "But anyways, we still don't know if it's true or not."

"It's really true." He said again.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Aden asked him again.

"Every time we start a mission, Byakushiki already knows what will happen after that. This proved with our past missions."

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes, remember when I said that I found a solution about the side-effects of my one-off ancestral ability?" Ichika asked him.

"Yes, what's with it?"

"Byakushiki already told me about that before we go to Inggison. She also told me the side-effects that will happen to me once I use it, so I kept on thinking how to counter it."

"So we will just do the same in this one." Aden said.

"No, we can't." Ichika said to him straightly.

"Eh?"

"Because this death is not about getting killed by someone." Ichika explained to him.

"Wha~? What does that mean?" Aden asked him again.

"I don't know much, she only told me few details. That's all I can say. Nothing more" Ichika said.

"Then, our future lies on our decision, huh?"

"Probably." Ichika said as he looked up again to the skies. "Anyway, 3 days left and our mission starts."

"Yeah."

Both of them sighed. They just went back to their room and faced the afternoon class session.

**(Normal POV; Few hours later; dismissal)**

"Thank God, this day is over." Houki slumped on her desk in exhaustion.

"Yeah…" Laura said as she leaned on her seat.

Ichika and Aden sighed.

"What's wrong with you two? You're so down today." Charlotte asked both of them.

"Nothing…" Both of them answered.

"Oh come on, I know it's not. You can tell us." Charlotte said. "We're friends, right?"

Both of them looked at each other, and then sighed.

"I don't know you will believe what we're going to say." Ichika said leaning on his seat, bored.

"Yeah right." Aden continued.

"Just tell us." Cecilia ordered.

"Before everything, do you believe in future visions?" Ichika asked them.

"Hmm, No" Laura said.

"Nope." Cecilia said.

"Kinda" Charlotte said.

"Sort of" Houki said.

"I see, because, Byakushiki saw our future in the final mission." Ichika said.

"What did she see there?" Cecilia looked interested in the topic.

"She saw that one of us (Goes beside Ichika) will die." Aden said as he put his arm on Ichika's shoulder.

***SHOCKED REACTIONS***

***Silence***

"Wha~"

"No, I don't believe that!" Laura shouted.

"Yeah! How can you be so sure about that?" Houki asked them in a higher tone.

"This proved with our past missions…" Ichika said while looking away.

"What? What does it have to do with it?" Cecilia asked.

"Hush. You're so noisy, keep your voice a little bit lower please, we're not deaf." Ichika said while swings his palm up and down.

"Sorry."

"Alright, I'll explain it to you. Our past missions were a success, as what Byakushiki saw and told me." Ichika said to them.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Cecilia asked in disappointment.

"Because, I don't want our plans to be screwed up, because you will think "Ah, it is 100% success, then I can do what I want" right? That's why."

"But still, any other way we can prevent that?" Charlotte asked them in a worried tone. Of course, it's natural for her to worry about his welfare much.

"There's no way we can prevent this. Because whoever between us to dies, will bring victory for our mission." Ichika explained thoroughly.

"I cannot accept this! We will all do this mission, we will all go, and we will all go back! No one has to die." Laura said as she slammed her desk.

"I hope it's as easy as you say it Laura." Aden said to her.

"What's with the calm reaction? Are you not afraid to die?" Houki asked him straight.

"If this sacrifice will bring harmony for us, then we'll gladly accept it, right Ichika?" Aden asked while looking to him with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Tch! Do as you please." Laura said and left the room.

"Laura, wait!" Charlotte said as she chased after her.

"Think about whom you're gonna leave before you do this." Houki said to them and left the room with Cecilia.

"…" silence.

"You think that was a good idea telling them?" Ichika said in a worried tone.

"It's best to tell them than to hide it forever." Aden said. "Ichika, I'll do it."

"Do what?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I'm the one what will fulfil Byakushiki's vision." He replied to him.

"Wait, what're you talking about? We aren't even sure who will." Ichika said to him.

"I think this is the right time for me to try myself." Aden said.

"For?"

"For me to believe if Stormwing is telling me the truth about being an immortal."

"Are you sure about this?" Ichika asked him again.

"Yes. And please, don't tell Laura about this, or things will go worse." Aden requested.

"Sure thing." Ichika replied. "I gotta go now, see ya tomorrow. Take care." Then he prepared to leave.

"Alright, I'm heading out now too. See ya." Aden said as he fixes his things and started to leave.

Little they didn't know that someone was listening to their conversation….

"Den-kun…" a very small voice spoke behind the back door and left the place before they went out of the room.

**(Normal POV; the next day; 1 day left; Hallway)**

The 2 guys walked in the hallway, yet Ichika's still down. Of course, his best friend is going to disappear. Who could take that?

"Hey bro, come on cheer up." Aden said to Ichika as he taps his shoulder.

"What're you talking about? Your life is at-"

Aden just gave him a don't-say-it-anymore look and Ichika stopped talking.

"At what?" a female voice spoke from behind. Probably, Laura.

"At…" Ichika froze.

"At an easy state." Aden finished.

"Are you sure about that? It seems like you're arguing about something." Laura insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Ichika's just jealous about that" He replied smiling while putting his arm on Ichika's shoulders.

"Yeah, I envy him." Ichika said.

"Alright, I'll see you in class!" Laura said and walked away.

"See ya." Aden said and waved his hands.

"…"

"That was close." Aden sighed in relief.

"Why you don't want to tell her about that?" Ichika asked.

"Of course, she will do anything to abort this mission. I don't want that to happen." Aden said.

"But that could at least save your life." Ichika insisted.

"I know. But you do know what the Blood Crusade can do." Aden said to him.

"Yeah, right, but at least you won't lose yourself." Ichika said.

"Why, you want to lose yours?" Aden said to him straight.

"It's not like that…"

"That's it. I am doing this because there's a chance that Stormwing could be right. If I would let you do it, Charlotte will only be in despair. You're my friend, and also them; I don't want you guys to disappear. You guys are the ones that gave me a reason to fight, and a reason to live." Aden said.

"Don't say things like that, it's like you'll really disappear..."

"Ichika, promise me one thing." Aden requested.

"What is it?" Ichika asked.

"If I won't survive, since there's still a chance, I want you to tell Laura that, I loved her, more than anything in this world." Aden said.

"Okay."

"Alright. Let's go to class, we have 10 minutes left."

"Right, let's go." Ichika said and went to the classroom with Aden.

**(Classroom)**

***DOOR OPENINGS***

"Good morning guys!" Ichika greeted as he opened the door.

"Good morning!" They all greeted.

Aden sighed.

Ichika slapped his back as hard as he could.

***PAK***

"Agh! Dammit Ichika! Why did you do that for?" Aden asked him while shouting.

"Make a happy face, or everyone will worry." He whispered to his ear.

"Okay."

He took a second to compose himself and went to his seat.

"Good morning." He greeted Laura.

"Good morning." Laura replied without looking.

"What's wrong?" Aden asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He finished the conversation.

"You don't have to do this." Laura murmured in a small voice.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Aden asked.

"Nope, I'm just talking to myself. Don't worry" She said and smiled at him.

"Okay. By the way, this is the third time I saw you smile like that. Makes me feel better." Aden asked and smiled.

"You… you idiot! S-saying e-embarrassing t-things!" she said stuttering and blushing. Oh wow, does it suit for an army girl?

Ichika looked to Laura and Aden.

"That's it Den. Good work." Ichika thought to himself.

***DOOR OPENINGS***

"Alright people, we're doing the training for the Class league tournament. Go to the arena now, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Orimura-sensei left the room. Yamada-sensei is left in the room.

"Alright, you heard Orimura-sensei; let's go to the arena now!" Yamada sensei jumped out in cheer.

"Hai, hai!" Everyone said and went out.

**(Arena)**

"Attention everyone, the Class League Tournament is starting. Since I'm your homeroom teacher, there's no such thing as "Lose" to me. So do your best!" Orimura-sensei said.

"Hai, hai!" everyone said with varying enthusiasm.

Chifuyu went to the Ops members (Shortcut for Operatives).

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" She asked them while they're sitting on one corner watching others doing the training.

"Yes, we're prepared." Ichika said.

"Good, I know you will be gone again for a long time. Stormwing explained everything to me." Orimura-sensei said.

"Yeah." Aden sighed.

"There's one condition in this mission." Orimura-sensei said.

"What is it sensei?" Laura asked her.

"All of you will go, and you will come back here complete." She said.

Ichika and Aden froze. Great, they're screwed up.

"What's the matter?" Orimura-sensei asked the two.

"No, nothing. Yes, we will… sensei." Ichika said in a low tone.

"Alright, I'll be right back. You people stay here." Orimura-sensei said and left.

"Den, come with me for a moment." Ichika said and stood up.

"Okay."

"Where are you going?" Houki asked them.

"Nothing, we'll just talk about something." Ichika said to her.

"Why don't you want to share it with us?" Cecilia asked.

"You want to enter a guy's conversation?" Aden asked with a threatening tone.

Different thoughts entered the girls' mind as he said that. All of the girls blushed.

"Ok, do as you please." Cecilia said and crossed-arms looking away.

"Thank you." They said and walked away.

**(10 metres away)**

"What're we going to do now?" Ichika asked Aden regarding what Orimura-sensei said.

"We'll still stick to as what we planned." He replied in a serious tone.

"How am I going to explain this to Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked again in a worried tone.

"Just keep this as a secret to everyone. Don't bother speaking." Aden said.

"Alright, if that is your wish, then I have nothing to do about it." Ichika said to him.

"Thanks bro." Aden said and hi-fived with him.

They walked back to their friends.

"Hi guys, we're back." Ichika said.

"Good, Orimura-sensei asked us to demonstrate some tips and tricks for our classmates, so let's get going now." Houki said and stood up.

" 'Kay, let's go." Ichika said and went to the group.

**(Few hours later)**

"Whew, it's really tiring to fight you guys the whole time." Aden said to them as he lied down on the ground panting. "Especially you, Ichika, even though it's only a demo."

"Ha ha ha ha." Ichika laughed while panting.

"Eeeh, you guys get tired so quickly?" Houki asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Who wouldn't get tired in fighting 4 persons like you in a row without a break?" Aden asks as he stood up.

"I do." A prideful Houki stood up.

"Oh really? Can you run 20 laps in the arena?" Ichika asked and rolls his eyes off.

Houki didn't speak after that.

"See." Ichika sighed.

"Let's just get out of here and have some dinner." Cecilia suggested.

"Yeah right, let's go." Charlotte said and prepared left with Laura, Houki and Cecilia.

"Den, can I tell Charlotte about 'that'?" Ichika asked Aden as he stood up.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" he asked too.

"Nah, I just thought that she can help us cover in case Laura finds out." Ichika said.

Suddenly a voice from behind spoke, "She already knew about it"

"Char?" Ichika asked.

"Yes, it's me dear." She replied smiling and holds in his arm.

"How'd you know that she found it out already?" Aden asked.

"She overheard your conversation in the classroom." Charlotte replied. "I shouldn't be telling this to you, but something tells me that I should."

"Then, why is she not confronting me yet?" Aden asked.

"There's no reason for her to, because she already accepted it. She's cherishing the last moments she's having with you." Charlotte said.

"I see." He sighed. "Laura…" A bead of tear fell from his eyes.

"It's alright Den…" Ichika tapped his shoulders. "Anyways, let's go to the dining hall now, they're waiting there."

"Right." Aden said wiping the tears off. "Let's go."

**(Dining Hall)**

"Hi guys." Charlotte greeted Houki, Cecilia and Laura as they approached their table.

"What took you so long?" Houki asked them.

"Nothing, we just talk about some matters." Ichika replied to her. "It's no big deal though."

"Alright, but I guess we should plan up now about our mission tomorrow." Cecilia suggested while digging out her food.

"Yeah, I know about that, we'll come up on something later. We can't talk about it here." Ichika said.

"Ayt, if you say so." Cecilia replied. "Anyway, aren't you eating?"

"Nah, I'm still full." Ichika said while tapping his stomach. "How about you Den?"

"Don't have appetite as of now…" he replied.

"Anyways, I'll go back to our dorm now, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow in the headquarters." Ichika said as he waved goodbye.

"See ya!" they all replied.

"I'll back as well now." Aden said. "See ya later Laura-chan."

"S-see you later too." Laura said to him.

**(Ichika's POV; his dorm)**

I finally finished showering, whew, it's really refreshing! Doing shower after training, really it makes me feel better. I changed my clothes and looked outside the window. I wonder how our mission tomorrow will go. I looked up to the skies. It looked like the skies will start crying at any moment. And as I expected, it started to rain. Suddenly I felt bad, I don't know what happened. Maybe because of my tiredness the whole day. I just stared outside, did nothing, wondering if the rain won't stop.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in." I said.

"Good evening, Ichika. I hope I didn't disturb your rest." Charlotte greeted with a smile.

"No, not really. I'm just looking if the rain will keep on going."

"Come on, you should take your rest now. We'll have a hard time starting tomorrow." Charlotte advised to him.

"Yeah, it's not good for you, I mean; you haven't got a good rest in the past days." Byakushiki said as she appeared.

"Okay, as you wish." I said and headed to my bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Good night too, I'll just take my shower and I'll go to bed too." Charlotte said as she entered the bath.

**(Aden's POV; his dorm)**

Here I am, sitting on the windows, watching outside, wondering if the rain will stop. Still thinking why I said those things to Ichika, and to the others. Yet I can't take my words back. Still, it's a way for me to test myself. If I'm a true immortal or not.

***Door Openings***

"Good evening Laura" I said.

She didn't reply. I wonder what happened. Oh, I forgot that she already know what am I going to do in our mission.

"Laura, can we talk for a moment please?"

She didn't utter a word and quickly ran towards me and hugged me.

"You… You know, you d-don't have t-to d-do this!" She said to me crying. "What will I do i-if you're gone?"

"Hush… Laura, you know what Stormwing said about who am I right?"

"But, you're the one who said that it is not true!" she hugged me tighter.

I feel kinda sad for her and for myself also. Different thoughts came in my mind that made me come up for something.

"Alright, alright, Laura-chan, stop crying please. I can't stand it when you're sad." I said while tapping her head and brushing her silver hair.

"How can I stop if you're leaving me?" She replied as her cries got louder.

I felt worse.

"I promise, I'll definitely come back for you." I said as I hugged her tightly. Probably the worst promise that I'll ever make.

"That's a promise…?" She said as she looked up to me.

"That's a promise." I replied smiling to her. "Go to sleep now, sweetheart."

"Okay…" she said wiping her tears. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said and went back to bed. "I love you Laura, I won't leave you."

"Den-kun, I love you too." She said and went back to me and hugged me again.

I tapped her head and touched her smooth and silky silver hair. Really, she made me realize who I really am, and what my purpose in this world is. My purpose is, to protect her, love her, and to be with her, forever and ever.

**(The Next Day)**

"!"

Ichika quickly stood up and headed to the shower without a second thought. Well, he's really dedicated to this mission, no, all of them.

"Char, you should wake up now too, we need to prepare now." Ichika said from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go in there if you're done, you better move faster!" Charlotte replied to him.

10 minutes has passed Ichika got out of the shower.

"I'll get changed Char, I'll just wait you outside when I'm done." Ichika said as he's changing.

"Okay. I'll see you outside." She said and went inside the shower.

**(10 minutes later)**

"I'm done, let's go now" Charlotte said as she opened the door going out of the room.

"Right, let's go." Ichika said and grabbed Charlotte's hand and started walking.

They continue walking to the Operatives' Headquarters. Minutes of walking they saw Laura and Aden together, probably heading the same way.

"Morning to the two of you." Charlotte greeted them.

"Oh, Ichika, Charlotte, good morning. Heading to the headquarters now?" Aden asked them.

"Yeah right. Let's go now."

They continued to walk to the headquarters and as they reached there, they opened the door, seeing the room with all the members of the organization.

"We're here, sorry we're a bit late." Ichika said as they entered the briefing room.

"Don't sweat it; anyway, this onee-san is not angry after all." Tatenashi said with a smile on her face. "Alright, I think Orimura-sensei explained to you what we will do in this mission."

"Right." Everyone replied.

"We will infiltrate the Blood Crusade's Fortress, and destroy the cloned core of Calindi." Tatenashi said.

"Wait, Orimura-sensei didn't tell us about destroying 'that thing'!" Rin exclaimed in shock.

"Don't complain about it now. I can't do anything about it anymore, she just told me about that this morning." Tatenashi sighed.

"Great, we're totally screwed." Houki lifted her arms up, making a W figure in disappointment.

"Let's just stick to the plan. Nothing will happen if we keep on arguing about it." Yachiyo said.

"Right, but how can we enter that world again if no fragment will open it?" Houki asked.

"You totally forgot about me..." a voice spoke from nowhere.

"Byakushiki?" Ichika asked.

"Yes, it's me. You guys totally forgot that I'm a fragment too."

"As if you'll help us here..." Rin said in an unexcited tone.

"Why I shouldn't? After all, I'm the only one that still didn't do anything." she replied to her.

"Well, thank you for that." Rin smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Byakushiki replied with a smile. "When do you want to start?"

"If you want, we can start now." Tatenashi requested.

"Where do you want to hold your regroup place?" she asked her. "I can only use three dimensional rifts in 5 hours."

"I see, hmmm."

"We'll go to Inggison Fortress first." Aden said to her.

"What're we going to do there?" Houki asked him in confusion. "We don't have a purpose there, so why should we?"

"I think I left something in there." Aden replied. "It's alright if you people want to head to Gelkmaros first, I'll just follow you guys."

"As if we would." Laura said. "You know the ways to Gelkmaros from Inggison?"

"Yep, I got a map here." He said and took a piece of paper from his pocket. "You remember Ecas? I got it from him."

"Still a no for me." Laura said. "Let's just all go to Inggison."

"***Sigh*** Okay. We got it." Houki sighed in defeat.

"Alright, it's been decided. We'll go to Inggison first." Tatenashi said as she stood up.

"Ok, I'll open up a rift from here to Inggison." Byakushiki said. "Let's go to the field now."

Everyone stood up and left the headquarters. They started their walk way to the field.

"I hope nothing will go wrong here." Cecilia said, as her words are assaulting Aden.

"Yeah." Houki said, allying with Cecilia.

Minutes of walking they arrived on the field. Everyone composed themselves before turning their heads to Byakushiki.

"Are you people ready?" Byakushiki asked them all.

"Yes, we are." They all replied in unison.

Byakushiki lifted her arms, releasing a violet aura in her hand, moving it in circular motion, and creating a circle as it reached 360 degrees and a rift appeared in front of them.

"Alright, it's done." Byakushiki said. "I'll go back to Ichika now; the cooldown of my rift summoning becomes faster if I go back."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Al-chan said to her. Byakushiki smiled and disappeared.

"Are you ready?" Tatenashi asked them.

"Yes, ready as we'll ever be." They all replied in unison.

"Good, I'll call this mission, 'Operation: Everything is Radiant', for the revival of the organization." Tatenashi said to them.

"Operation…. START!"

Everyone went inside the rift, until there was none left behind.

**There, chapter 6 is finished. I'm really out of ideas now, so the next chapter won't be up sooner, well, if I could use the computer this Saturday, I can finish it by the next day. I'm really busy this month, stupid National Achievement Test which seems a total nonsense. Well, if my grades in quizzes won't be based on my simulation scores in there, probably I won't be busy.**

**Until next time, see you guys again. I love those people who're keeping on touch of my story! ILY all!**


	8. Letting go

**Hello guys it's me again! The story is coming to its end! Yaaay! Oh not yaay, I mean, it's sad for a story to end. Hehehe.**

**I'm sorry if some people mistaken the previous chapter the epilogue, well, I forgot to remove it when I changed my mind ^_^ so sorry!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, enjoy, even if this sucks xD**

**(Ichika's POV)**

Here we are, back at Inggison. To be honest, I'm really sick of doing these missions. Well, I can't do anything, since it's my sister's orders, and for the sake of the fragments. We're walking from the rift portal to the meeting when suddenly Aden spoke.

"Wait here guys, I gotta meet someone first." He said and ran into every room that he can see.

Great, now we can have a break in here. The skies are so blue. The weather is really good, plus the cherry blossoms of the trees kept on blooming, the leaves falling from it, giving a good sight to look on. I was wondering if the season here is the blooming of cherry blossoms.

**(Aden's POV)**

"I gotta find Ecas, he's the only one that can help me." I thought to myself as I checked every room I could see.

I arrived into one certain room, where there's a dimensional rift in the wall, but it's not a portal. It's only like a decoration or something like that.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a girl spoke from behind, I freaked a little, but calmed down quickly.

"Uhh, yeah. Do you know Ecas?" I asked her as I turned to her. The girl is beautiful, he got her white hair tied down behind her, a pair of golden orbs in her eyes met mine, and her petite body that made her really cute.

I blushed a little. Wait, did I blush? What the hell am I thinking? That's a big sin.

"Yes, I know him. He's my mentor." The girl replied to me.

Mentor? She looked like she's only 9 or 10. That's weird.

"Err, what is he mentoring you for?" I asked her again, of course, that might be something unreal for a girl like her to have knowledge in battle, but I hope it's not like that.

"He's teaching me various techniques in battle, especially in aerial combat." She replied in a Moe-tone.

"Wha~, you're so young for that! How could your parents allow you to engage in something like that?"

I suddenly realized that I was already prying, well, that can't be helped.

"My parents died already." She said while looking down. "They died in the cataclysm." A bead of tear appeared in her eyes as she said those words.

"Err, I'm sorry. By the way, are you also a daeva?" I asked her.

She didn't reply quickly. Maybe she's confused, or somewhat afraid of telling me.

"It's okay, if you don't tell me." I said and smiled to her. She smiled back.

"Yes, I'm a daeva. I ascended young." She replied and smiled again.

"I see, so that's why Ecas is mentoring you." I sighed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name…? Onette." She replied.

"Onette… What about your given name?" I asked her again.

"My given name…? Mari."

"I see. Well then, Mari, where's your mentor? I got something important to discuss to him." I asked her again.

"He's above this floor; just take the stairs outside and turn left; the second room you see is where he is at." She replied.

"Thank you very much. I gotta run now. Take care of yourself, little miss" I said and waved goodbye and went out of the room.

I got out of the room, and I saw the stairs outside. I went up there, turned left. I saw the second room what she is talking about, and decided to go inside there.

As I got inside the room, there, I saw Ecas, talking to someone, like he didn't notice my arrival. I think he's really busy. Until the person whom he talks to noticed me.

"Ohoho, look who's here!" that woman with feather-like thing on his shoulders spoke as she walked towards me. I think that thing is the same with my third-form.

"Errr, who are you?" I asked her.

Ecas came to me and said, "She's Veille, she's the leader of this fortress. I think you also forgot about her."

"Oh, what happened to him?" Veille asked him.

"He died in the cataclysm, but he didn't resurrect in the obelisk, I think his soul was dragged in an unknown abyss portal. I think that lead him to the other world." He explained to her.

"I see, well. I can help you retrieve your memories and be what you are before. But are your willing to accept it, even if it's painful or not?" She asked me in a serious tone.

"Wait, wait, you just can't do that!" I replied to her in a higher tone.

"Why, you don't want?" she asked again.

Of course, I wanted to get my memories back, but why do I feel insecure? I know it's a good thing, so I could remember who I really am, but what is this urge that tells me that I should not see it anymore? What should I do?

"It's not like that… but…"

I looked for the right words to say, yet I can't mutter a single word. My heart wants to get it back, but my mind tells me that it's not a good thing. What should I believe? My heart or my mind?

"O…okay. Do it." I said.

"Alright, it's been decided." Veille said. "Take a seat here." She offered a seat in front of a table.

I sat down and pulled my chair closer to the table. She took the chair on the opposite direction, facing to me.

"Now, all I want you to do is to focus yourself to my eyes." She said.

I stared to her eyes, noticing that I'm seeing something in it. Something's going on in there. She's coming closer to me and I can see it clearly, until my visions became black.

**(Still Aden's POV)**

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I found myself floating in space, seeing many people near a tower, maybe defending it. Oh, that must be the Tower of Eternity, as what Stormwing said.

"So, this is my past." I said to myself with a sigh. I moved closer to see what's going on. And there, I found someone familiar.

"Was that me?" I asked again as I saw myself in there in a suit with an energy wings behind.

All of his people there are getting defeated one by one. I'm feeling uncomfortable in this situation. But this is my past, I have to accept it.

"Stay on your ground! Reinforcements have arrived!" The past me shouted as loud as he could for him to be heard by his comrades. "TEAR THE DREDGION APART!"

I was surprised as one big hell of a battleship or somewhat like that appeared from a dimensional rift, and I saw many people jumped out of it and released energy wings and killed the not so normal creatures that attack the tower.

Focusing my eyes to the past me, I somewhat realized that he was the leader of the army. He's very courageous, fearless, and very strong. While focusing, I saw another battleship appeared from a dimensional rift, but it's doesn't look like an ally ship.

"What the…?" The past me backed off as he saw it.

"General, what're we going to do now?" One of his comrades asked him. "The dredgion is desperate to destroy the tower."

"We will stay here, and wipe all of them." The past me said to his comrade.

"Got it." He said and left.

"What the hell is going on…?" I asked myself. "I didn't expect that my past would be like this…"

I was out of myself, absorbing every little memory of me here to my mind, until I saw the enemy ship releasing black holes.

"How the hell…?" I was taken aback by those black holes that just appeared.

I saw the people who're defending the tower got hit by those things; I was grimaced as I see some of them explode. I momentarily closed my eyes to avoid seeing more.

I opened my eyes quickly and looked to my past self. There, I see him avoiding all of those black holes which kept on chasing him.

"What the…? Gravity Distortion?" My past self said as he was being pulled by those things. The more he avoids it, the more black holes will chase him, and the stronger it will pull you to it.

"Aarrrrggghhhh!" He gripped off as he pulls himself away to the Black Holes. His energy wings are getting dimmed; I think the black holes are sucking its energy up.

"No choice…" He said again and stopped in the middle of the chase. The black holes surrounded him, circling around me and quickly moved towards him. But those things didn't move on its own. As what I observed, instead, he's sucking those things.

"Black Space…" I barely heard his voice. And a huge corrupted sphere covered the whole area and sucked everything near it, and then my visions became black.

**(Normal POV; Back to reality)**

"…." Aden sighed.

"So, did you find your true self in there?" Veille asked him as she still sits on her chair, with her fingers crossed.

"Yeah…" Aden continued. "I remember everything… it was harsh… than what Stormwing said to me…" he said and clenched his fist.

"Now that you remember everything, what're you going to do now?" Ecas asked him while arms crossed on his chest.

"My mission is my top priority for now. I cannot postpone it." He replied to him without showing his eyes.

"Alright, I don't have any objections with your decision." Veille said and stood up from her seat. "But this is my one and only advice to you, NEVER do what you saw in your memories."

"I won't be sure with that, but I'll try my best." Aden said and stood up to his seat. He almost lost his balance as he stood up, result of the activity earlier. Luckily Ecas caught him in time.

"Are you alright? You seem your energy is almost drained." He asked him as he assisted him in standing up.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I can recover quickly." Aden replied and smiled. "I think I should get going now, we still have a mission to finish."

"Alright. Take care of your friends, especially yourself and your 'partner'." Ecas advised and smiled. "Go to that statue first (Points at a statue in outside the room, probably 5 meters away.) and focus your mind to it in case something happens."

"Okay, thanks." He replied and prepared to leave. "Goodbye…" he continued and waved his arms goodbye.

He got out of the room and headed to the statue that Ecas is talking about. He stared to it and began to put his palm on it and focused his mind on it. And then crystals appeared on his feet, leaving him a confused look. He just ignored those, walked away and headed back to where his friends are. He stopped as he saw Mari in a corner, doing her training. He saw her rubbed her sword on the ground, tried to release something, but only sparks we're seen. He thought that she's really a good fighter, yet she's too young for it. He just took his eyes off to her and continued walking.

As he reached the staircase leading the way to the bottom where his friends are, he stopped and scratched his head, seeing his friends scattered everywhere, Laura is chasing Charlotte, while Houki and Cecilia arguing with something. He quickly stepped down and said to them,

"Alright guys, that's enough, you kids. Let's get going now." He said as he got down from the staircase.

"Right…" They all replied and stopped, blushing in embarrassment. "Let's go."

"But we can't travel when Byakushiki isn't here." Rin said while arms crossed.

"Yeah, right… Errr…" Ichika narrowed his eyes and looked at the side.

"Ichika…?" They all asked in unison with an expectant looks.

Seeing their faces, Ichika can't help but feel a little bit nervous. Of course, everyone expects something on you, who wouldn't be nervous with that?

"Okay… I'll try to contact her." He said and closed his eyes for a moment.

Few seconds of waiting, about half a minute, Byakushiki appeared, laughing.

"I'm just messing with 'ya." Byakushiki said with a chuckle.

Ichika sighed from the bottom of his heart.

"Alright. This is enough fun, we better get going now." Byakushiki said as her mood changed to a serious one. "We have 2 destinations to choose for a regroup, one at the entrance from Silentera Canyon to Gelkmaros, and the other one, the fortress we captured in Gelkmaros, the Vorgaltem Citadel." She said. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Which is nearer?" Cecilia asked.

"Vorgaltem Citadel is nearer." She replied to her.

"Which is safer?" Charlotte asked.

"The Silentera Entrance to Gelkmaros is safer, since our presence won't be detected." Byakushiki replied to her. "Vorgaltem Citadel is nearer, but our presence will be detected easily, since many of the Blood Crusaders are wandering outside it. Luckily there are guards guarding the citadel that keeps them from going in."

"I see." Tatenashi said as she placed her fingers below her chin. "Which one do you prefer guys?"

They talked a while for a moment. Some of them argued, some of them didn't give a crap about it. Yet, they still came up for an answer.

"We'll use the Silentera entrance." Aden said. "We cannot sacrifice our presence in exchange for distance."

Byakushiki stepped forward to them and said, "Alright, it's decided. We'll go to the Silentera entrance to Gelkmaros."

She then raised her arms up high, moved it in a circular motion and a dimensional rift appeared in front of them.

"You're ready to depart." Byakushiki said and disappeared to the wind.

"Alright, we're good to go." Tatenashi said and faced towards her groupmates. "You're ready people?"

"Yes, as ever as we'll be." They all replied in unison. "Let's go!"

They did a small prayer before going inside the rift. Who knows what they'll encounter after they step out of that rift.

~o~O~o~

They got out of the after 5 minutes, but what they saw is what they didn't expect.

"Holy shi-" Aden almost cursed.

"This…. This place is kinda… dead." Cecilia backed off in shiver.

The place is mutated. All of the trees were dead and the waters on the ground were also polluted.

"Ignore it and let's get the hell out of here. Maybe outside of this is fresh air." Tatenashi said and flew off.

"Right, let's go."

They all took off and flew away. Cecilia still shivers seeing this scary place as they're flying. Houki noticed it; because she saw her body tremble a bit.

"Cecilia, you alright there?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

She panicked; she didn't know what she must reply. Her mouth opened but didn't mutter a single word, until she recovered.

"Y-yes." She replied while stuttering. "I-I'm alright, why do you ask?"

"You look like you're uncomfortable." Houki said while having a smirk on her face. Yes, she's having fun with her.

"D-do I?" She asked again while stuttering. "I'm n-not, y-you know." She continued stuttering. Cecilia, who finally realizes that Houki's making fun of her, suddenly changes mood.

"Wait, are you making fun of me?" She asked again.

Houki just laughed out loud, not thinking that she have 9 companions around her which seems affected.

"Just messing with 'ya sis." She said and laughed again.

Cecilia was pissed off, she didn't think a word and pointed her Starlight MK III towards her and prepared to pull the trigger to take the troll girl's head.

"I'm gonna kill you right now…" She said and touched the trigger.

Houki took out her Amatsuki and Karaware and rested it on her two shoulders.

"Oh, you think you can?" her pride strikes in as she said those words while looking away from her with a smirk on her face.

Cecilia held her firearm tightly and aimed it towards her.

"Tch…" Cecilia then pulled the trigger.

"Come on, bring it." Houki said and prepared herself for the incoming attack, but suddenly a floating scythe went to Houki's front and blocked the attack, and absorbed it. Well, you know who it is.

"This is a serious matter, if you wanna play, go back to earth and settle it there." Aden said in a serious tone with a serious face as he took his scythe in front of Houki.

"Sorry." They both apologized and blushed in embarrassment as they put their weapons away.

They continued flying to the designated location of their target. They encountered beautiful sightings as they travelled in air. They saw a rainbow on a waterfall, trees with flying fireflies, and many uncommon sightings that earth don't have.

"I hope our world looks like this…" Charlotte said with a smile on her face. It's obvious, though, after what she experienced in her past.

Ichika, who seemed to get what she feels, went beside her and said, "Yeah, then it would be wonderful."

They continued flying towards the coordinates. They travelled for about an hour before they reached a wide, mysterious and open space fortress. They backed off 100 meters away from it to regroup and plan for their actions.

"We're here now." Rin said as she kneeled down with her companions in tall grasses, almost 5 meter grasses.

Houki, who looked like she's gonna dive out there anytime, entered the conversation and asked, "Why don't we just blow the whole place?"

Tatenashi replied to her, "Are you an idiot? That place was guarded by a shield."

"Yeah, and blowing up that place is impossible." Aden continued. "Either way, it's not our main objective, the core-, I mean, cloned core of Calindi is our target."

"So, what's the plan?" Yachiyo asked them as she scouts their surroundings.

Silence struck them as they were thinking for a good and efficient on how to execute this one hell of a mission, until Tatenashi got one.

"I think it's good if only one of us will do it." She said to everyone.

Meanwhile, all of them didn't get what she meant that time, they looked at each other, and Laura asked her, "How will that work?"

Tatenashi stood up but they pulled her down, because someone might see her. She apologized to everyone and started to explain the execution of the plan.

"Ehm." She coughed to get their attentions. "First of all, we need someone who could disguise herself with the Blood Crusaders' appearance."

"I can do disguising." Al-chan replied to her.

Tatenashi smiled. She thought that this wouldn't work, but she thinks it will.

"Great, now the only thing you will do is to sneak in this place." She then lifts her arm like looking for the time on her wrist and a hologram map appeared.

"This is the Blood Crusade's fortress map." Tatenashi said to them. "You see that red blinking dot? That's where the cloned core is hidden and being developed."

Al-chan was confused and asked for help on sneaking in. "How am I going to get in that place?"

"Simple." Tatenashi said to her with an encouraging smile. "You'll just walk into that place like a commoner until you reach that room. But be careful that there are traps set upped in there."

Al-chan was still not encouraged to do it, and asked more, "If I arrived there, how am I going to destroy that thing if I'll just walk in there without my suit deployed?"

Tatenashi thinks of it for a while until an idea came into her mind and said to her, "I think if you partially deploy your ranged weapon and shooting it will work. Remember to use suppressor to avoid trouble."

"And if I get compromised?" She asked the one last trouble she could get.

"We will switch position with you using this one." She then pulled out a blue shining cube glass. "If you get compromised, just break this thing and you will be instantly transported here, while we will be transported to your position."

Al-chan was now encouraged with the help she got from her comrades.

"We'll keep on track on what you're doing, so don't worry. You won't be alone." Charlotte said as she tapped her shoulder.

"Okay, I think time to get to work now." Tatenashi stood up and they pulled her down again because someone might see her. She apologized again and continued. "Remember, Al-chan, avoid any conversations and contacts with the people inside the fortress, for your cover not to be blown. Clear?"

"Clear." She replied and disguised herself as one of the Blood Crusaders that gave shock and amazement to her companions and walked away.

**(Albana's POV)**

Seriously, why did I ever volunteer to do this one? Heck, I'm gonna get myself killed here, but who wants to die in a place like this? Of course no one, so I won't let myself get killed in this disgusting place.

I continue walking until I finally see a bridge that connects to the fortress entrance. I also see people standing on a post on the left side before the bridge. I remembered what Tatenashi said, and I walked on the right side to avoid any contact with them, and there, I successfully entered the fortress.

As I enter the fortress, I see people carrying boxes from one corner to another of this one hell of a wide space. It's like 3 hectares, only the ground floor. Not including the floor upstairs. I also see some old people doing work too, and I feel uncomfortable. I wanted to help them so bad, but yet I can't do that. I ignored them and continued to walk to my target.

Everything went well as I reached that room where the core is located. Only getting in this place is kinda hard. Not to mention it took me half an hour just to infiltrate this crappy room. More difficult than entering this whole cursed place. I partially deployed my suppressed handgun and pointed it to the core. I carefully took a good position in order for my shot won't be detected by those damned detectors. I quickly took a shot and broke that thing, and nothing happened. I quickly snuck out of that place through the door and quickly got out of that place. I was confused that the people out here were already gone, and this place turned into an empty space. I quickly ran to the exit of the fortress but suddenly 4 IS units blocked my way.

And I thought came inside my mind, I'm compromised.

"Shit, I thought it went well." I thought to myself again.

"You fell for it, little miss." A cocky female voice spoke from one of the IS floating above. "You broke the fake one."

I remembered the cube that Tatenashi gave me, and I think it's time to use it. I quickly pulled it out from my pocket and broke it on the ground and said, "Sorry, but YOU fell for it."

I then swallowed by the hole that came out of that cube and transported to our regroup place alone, and every one of my comrades switched positions to me.

"Good luck, everyone." I thought to myself and sat down.

**(Normal POV; Tatenashi and the other's status)**

"She was compromised, after all." Tatenashi sighed. "And failed to destroy the real core."

All of them looked to the four IS floating above, and Rin spoke, "You're outnumbered, do you still intend to fight us?"

"We're not outnumbered, you're the one who are." Another IS with flame aura arrived with countless unmanned units.

The operatives backed off a little bit as they saw the units arrive. They don't know what to do that time. There it is, Calindi's cloned core, is now used by someone who shouldn't be using it, in front of them.

"That's the core!" Houki shouted.

"Yes, this is the core. By the way, your fragment friend made it hard to be controlled. I hate her." The woman who has the core said to them.

"Tch." Tatenashi stepped forward.

"What're you doing?" Ichika asked her. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"Let's just go!" Laura said to her.

Tatenashi looked back to them with a serious face and a glare. They never, ever see her like this before. A playful, cheerful and clumsy student council president is now a serious wolf wanting to eat her prey.

"Leave this to me." Tatenashi whispered to them. She looked back to her enemies in front of them and smirked.

"Oh, I can see a great courage forming around you." The woman who has the core, or let's just say that she's the leader, said to her. "But you think you could hold out with my toys?"

Her smirk grew wider and replied to her, "Should we give it a try?"

She then looked back to her companions and gave them a back-off look and all of them backed off. She looked forward again to her enemies and released her gunlance.

"Sure thing." The leader said and ordered the drones to attack Tatenashi.

Tatenashi just stood from where she was standing and muttered 2 words.

"La Geas…"

Her right eye became color blue, and 4 flying drones like Cecilia have appeared around her.

The drones quickly overwhelmed Tatenashi that gave her companions shock.

"Tatenashi!" Houki shouted from behind. "Let's help her!"

Houki was about to go forward when Aden blocked her. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"Don't interfere with her. She can do this." He replied to her with a smile. "We'll engage once she's finished with what she's going to do."

Houki was confused. She already saw Tatenashi overwhelmed by those drones and yet he still didn't let her go. She asked him again, "What is she going to do?"

"Just watch." He then smirked. "Come on Tatenashi, show me the true power of The Geas." He thought to himself.

Suddenly a blue light appeared where Tatenashi is and the light went up to the skies and saw an ice explosion where she is and all of the drones near her turned to ice and broke apart.

"Freeze Tempest…" Tatenashi said and suddenly huge ice crystals fell off from the skies, but yet suddenly melted as the leader of the Blood Crusade countered her attack by using Lava Tempest that released flames from the ground.

"L-Lava Tempest? You're…" Tatenashi was shocked as she saw that move from her opponent.

"Yes, I'm you're opposite." She said to her and charged towards her and quickly smashed Tatenashi with her spear.

"Grrrrhhhh!" Tatenashi blocked the attack using her gunlance and the drones around her, but still the absolute defense is not perfect and still caused a direct impact on her and she slid on the ground.

"Tatenashi!" Ichika and the others caught her. "You okay?"

Tatenashi stood up in pain and said, "Maybe not… Agh…" She said as she put her right arm on her left shoulder.

"Take a break; we'll take care of here from now on." Laura said to her as she placed her in a safe place.

"Don't underestimate the opponent, she's very strong." She said to Laura.

"Don't worry." Laura replied and flew back to her companions. As she arrived, Aden spoke and said,

"Here's the plan, we'll attack the leader at the same time, okay? It should be one shot, one kill. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Tatenashi overheard their conversation because her drones were near them and knew their plan.

"Don't do it!" She tried her voice to reach them but her attempts were futile. "If she uses the Inescapable Swap, you're done!"

Yet, they can't hear her voice. There's nothing she could do about it. Why is she weak in times that she should be the strongest? Why was she there seating at these times where she should be standing and cooperating with her comrades?

"I'll clear the horizontal path. Laura, you take care of the right side. Houki, take the left side. Cecilia, keep your drones above and prepare yourself if I give you a signal to shoot. Charlotte, do the same. Ichika, you support my rear. Rin, you stay back here and prepare your Impact Cannon for the signal too. Got it everyone?"

"Got it!"

"Let's go!" Aden charged first to clear the path towards the enemy lines. Ichika followed him from behind, Houki went to the left side, Laura to the right side and the others flew upward.

Their path horizontally was blocked by so many drones. Aden used his Death Star ability and threw his scythe horizontally and cut everything it passes through and his scythe went back to his hands like a boomerang.

They're getting nearer and nearer to their target, but one thing that made Ichika confused, is that the leader is just there standing, like she wants them to come to her, but Ichika didn't give a damn about it and continued what he's doing.

"SHOOT!" Aden shouted as they approached the leader who's just there standing with a smirk on her face.

Hearing that signal, Charlotte quickly fired her firearms towards the target, same thing with Cecilia with her drones and Starlight MK III and with Rin's Impact Cannon.

All of the attack combined and headed towards the leader and yet she's still just there, standing, suddenly spoke and said, "Inescapable Swap…"

The whole place glow yellow and everything stopped before the attack reaches her. Suddenly Ichika and the others switched positions with the leader in the effect of time reverse.

"What the-" Ichika said as he guarded himself using Reiraku Byakuya's shield as he saw their attacks came towards their direction, it minimized the damage, yet it still did damage on him.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

All of them scattered and crashed on the ground and their suit were totalled from the attack. They were perished by their own.

The girls tried to stand up but they can't as they lost the energy to do so.

"W-w-what h-happened….?" Laura panted tried to stand up but she can't.

Houki stood up with her two sword's support and yet still she fell on the ground in pain, "H-how did that h-happen?"

"W-what's g-going on?" Charlotte tried to open her eyes to see what's happening, and yet pain enveloped through her body.

"How's that? Being hit by your own attacks, it might've felt good, right?" The enemy leader said in a sarcastic tone. She's enjoying seeing her 'toys' have a bad time.

Ichika helped his friends to stand up and bring them to where Tatenashi is resting, yet the enemy leader is still watching him.

"How pitiful, you people shouldn't have come here in the first place." She said. "Tell me when you're ready to fight again, I'll wait for 'ya."

Ichika didn't reply and continued to help his friends up. As he approached Aden, he asked him, "You alright? Let me help you." He carried him off.

"Thanks a lot." He replied. "By the way, Ichika. I want all of you to get away as far as you can. I'll take care of the rest here."

Ichika was confused with what he said, instead, he asked him, "What're you saying; you're in no condition to fight anymore. We're going to escape."

"No." He insisted. "We cannot escape this place unless the leader of this fortress is taken out. The shield is blocking the exit, if you pass through there, you'll be burnt into ashes, unless someone will come here from outside."

Ichika was unnerved when he heard that. Instead he continued to help his friend bring to the others.

As they were regrouped in a safe place, Aden quickly stood up and said to them, "Guys, do me a favour please."

"What do you want?" Rin asked him, tried to stand up and yet she can't.

"Contact Al-chan from outside, and tell her to break the entrance and get away from this place as far as you can." He ordered them, yet some of them didn't agree.

"What about you?" Laura asked him in a worried tone, yeah, she remembers what she learned from their plans.

Aden stood up and faced his enemy and said, "I'm gonna clean up this mess."

Cecilia didn't look surprised, instead, she suggested something and said, "Shouldn't that be, 'We'll gonna clean up this mess'?" she then smiled.

Houki and the others stood up, except Ichika and said, "Yeah, we're a team here. Don't do something by your own."

Ichika sighed and stood up and said, "You guys don't understand the situation here, just do what he says."

Laura glared at him, but he didn't freak out nor felt a feeling of uncomfortable. She just looked at his eyes and asked, "Why do you want him to do this huh?"

Ichika sighed and closed his eyes, "It's because he wanted to, and I respect his decisions." He replied to him.

Aden smashed his scythe on the ground to get their attention, as he's losing his patience now. "Just do what I say please? I don't want you to experience hell."

"NO!" Laura shouted and tears flowed on her eyes. "I'd rather face 'that' hell with you than to live in shame for eternity! Just because you see Byakushiki's visions and decided to fulfil it, there's nothing we could do to change it? NO! I cannot accept that!"

Aden sighed and said, "You don't understand…"

"YES! I do not understand! And I don't want to understand!" Laura cried out loud. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Aden chuckled a little that made them confused. "What's so funny?" She asked him.

He faced them and smiled, "I'm not going to let myself get killed in a place like this, you know. So please, just do what I told you."

Laura ran to him and hugged him tightly. She didn't want him to go, but yet he pushed her back and placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Don't worry, I'll definitely come back."

After saying that, Al-chan arrived and broke the fortress entrance shield and shouted, "Guys, let's go now! The entrance is open."

"Go now guys…" Aden said and walked forward to the army of drones.

Laura chased him but she was pulled back by her comrades, "NO! NO! NO! Let me go!" She gripped off and tried to release herself but she failed.

"Be sure to come back, Den. You still have debts to pay to me (Money he borrowed)" Ichika said in a joking tone as he drags Laura away.

Aden chuckled and replied to him, "Don't worry about that."

All of them got out of the fortress except Aden, who was left behind. Laura's still crying, she's going to lose her love of her life, and yet she can't do anything to keep it. She doesn't have the power and strength to do so.

"Ichika, can you let me see his final moments? Just in the entrance, let me stay…" Laura requested to him.

Ichika didn't reply and felt a little uncomfortable seeing Laura's face full of sorrow. He sighed and replied, "Alright, but don't attempt to get in."

"I promise." She replied.

They went back to the fortress entrance and watch Aden's final moments. "If the situation gets worse, we'll retreat back, okay?"

"Okay." Laura replied.

**(Normal POV; Aden's status)**

"You destroyed the fortress shield!" The enemy leader shouted to Aden as he approached her.

"Yeah, it kinda… tainted the view…" He replied and chuckled a little. He then released a blue arm (weapon) with dark aura on his left hand and said, "So, you're ready to fight now or what?"

"Hahahaha!" she laughed as she heard those words from him. "You let your friends escape just to fight me? You didn't even scratch me when you're with them, how about you alone? You'll never touch the power of this core!"

"Sounds like you're overcompensating." Aden replied and did a 'whatever' pose. "Besides, I didn't want you get a creak in your neck for looking down at me."

"SILENCE!" She shouted to him. "What's your power to alter your position?"

"How about… death?" he said and started cutting everything in his path towards her. More and more drones came at him but he just stepped on them and finally got close to her.

"So, you're ready to eat your words?" he asked and poked her head and backed off.

She just smirked and said, "Do as wish as your attempts are futile. What can you do now in your condition?"

"Because now I know…" he continued to walk forward towards her and cut everything that blocks his way. "That these hands were made for sending people like you to hell." He said and ran towards her.

"And now…" He continued to run to get closer.

"You…" He floated for about 5 cm high when he approached her and started to suck everything nearby including the enemy leader.

"DIE!" He then raged out and released a huge corrupting sphere and crushed everything nearby.

"BLACK SPACE!" he shouted from the top of his voice and strengthened the sphere around him.

"Arrrrggghhhh!" The enemy leader tried to release herself, but his strength is too powerful that no one can escape.

**(Ichika's place)**

"DEN-KUN!" Laura shouted his name while crying as she saw him at the centre of the sphere that crushes everything near it. His suit continues to partially un-deploying one by one, from weapon, to suit parts, and lastly to wings.

The sphere grew and grew and continued to crush everything, and it suddenly exploded, leaving nothing but a ring floating in the middle of the battle field covered by a purple sphere with dark aura. Ichika and the others flew towards it to check it.

"Is this Aden's IS?" Ichika asked and tried to touch it, but black sparks suddenly grounded his hands, leaving him no choice but to take his hand back.

"Can you try touching it?" He requested to his friends.

They nodded and tried to touch it, but all of them received the pain as what Ichika received, until it is Laura's turn to try.

"I can't do it…" Laura backed off, she still can't accept what happened, because she just escaped, didn't help her love, even though she wants to, but can't do anything. What a life.

"Just try, nothing's going to happen if you do it." Ichika encouraged her.

Charlotte walked forward to her and hugged her, "Don't worry, just think that this ring will be a symbol that he's still alive." She said as she gently pats her head.

Laura reached for the ring and as she touched it, the ring's aura became light, and suddenly fell off to her hands. Tears suddenly fell off from her eyes and she held the ring tightly in front of her chest.

"Laura…."

Byakushiki appeared in front of them, but she didn't look happy. A frown is forming on her face, giving them a thought that she's feeling the same way as Laura.

"Laura, I'm sorry…" Byakushiki apologized to her.

"You don't have to." She replied to her. "It's his decision, after all. We should learn how to respect one's decision, for the best of all."

Byakushiki's frown turned into a healthy smile and said, "Alright, our mission's done. Let's go back to the academy now. I know you had a big trouble today." She then raised her right hand and moved it in a circular motion and a dimensional rift appeared in front of them.

"Let's go." Charlotte placed her arms on Laura's back and they entered the rift.

**(Normal POV; somewhere in the same world.)**

"You sure you want to stay here?" Ecas asked to someone.

"Yes, I need time to accept this. I still cannot believe it that this happened to me." The person whom Ecas talks to replied.

"Alright. Take your time, if you're ready to depart. Just tell me." He said and smiled. "I'll be always here to serve you."

"Thank you…"

**There, chapter 7 is done! Sorry if it really sucked. I just did this because I don't want my fic go into hiatus, because I'll lose interest on it once it happens. The next chapter would be the epilogue. Maybe 5 years after, or 5 months after. Please vote if years or months, so I could create it according to your likes :D**

**If you wanna see the drones around Tatenashi, the Freeze Tempest, the Black Space, or anything you want to see, just visit my profile**

**Until next time, don't forget to Read and Review and give your suggestions for the next chapter! See ya!**


	9. Our love incarnates

**Hello guys it's me again~ I went to hiatus, sorry~ Although I know nobody cares xD**

**I couldn't think of anything, and I couldn't write anymore, so I'm not expecting much feedbacks after this one. I just finished this because I want to, I can't leave a work undone. (Honestly, I shouldn't have written Where have you been? And this one. Just something got inside my mind, and I was like "HOLY CRAP, why did I do this?" When I wrote the first chapter of Where have you been? I just realized that a day after publishing that one.**

**So yeah, this is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy this even though I know it sucks :) Have fun!**

**(Charlotte's POV)**

It's been 10 years since our last mission in the organization. I didn't watch the time, so yeah, it flew so fast. Not to mention I'm teaching in the IS Academy now. Heh, you might be asking how did that happen? Simple, I'm safe here, and of course, Ichika's here. And you might be wondering how he and I we're doing now? If you thought it right,

Yes, we're married. And we have a daughter. Her name is Lilia Orimura. And I'm already 26, and Ichika's 27. Did you think it was too early?

And here I am, teaching freshmen students again in this new school year. Numbers of enrollees are increasing every year. I don't know what they're after to, mostly because of Chifuyu Orimura nee-san.

I walked inside my homeroom to greet the new students. If I didn't make a mistake, there were 30 students in my class, including my daughter. Of course, to keep intact with her.

"Good morning, students! I'm your homeroom teacher for this school year. My name is Orimura Charlotte. I bet you know much about me." I greeted and smiled at them. I said that since I'm married to the first discovered male IS pilot, Ichika Orimura, and the sister-in-law of the famous Chifuyu Orimura.

"Oh, that's her? Orimura Charlotte? She's more beautiful that I imagined!"

"Oh my god, that's really her!"

"(Insert blabbers here)"

"..."

Only my daughter didn't say a word. What else would she say?

I just smiled after hearing those words from these kids. "Come on now, calm down girls!" I said to shut them out of their noise.

They all stopped talking. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to teach you the basics of the IS in six months, and we'll do hands-on in the remaining months, understood girls?" (Wait, where did I copy that line?)

"Hai!"

There, my morning session's done. My God, it's really hard teaching freshmen in the first day, totally. They were like kids going on berserk (Well, you could call it ignorance, excitement, or somewhat similar with that.). I went to the faculty room and saw Laura in there, reading something. Luckily I have her here also teaching, that's more than enough for me so I won't be alone. She makes me smile when I'm down, she cheers me up when I'm tired, and especially, she's always there. She's really like a sister to me.

But honestly, deep inside, she hasn't moved on from her loss. And I know it too. That's _him,_ the one who taught her how to feel, and especially gave a reason to her existence.

Tsukiyomi Aden.

It's been 10 years. She survived that long. There were some times that she was really depressed, locking inside her dorm. And what's more, there was one time that she attempted to jump down from the rooftop, luckily I happened to went up there to cool myself up and caught her at the time she jumped down. She said that time that she only slipped, but I know she's trying to end her life so she can meet _him_ again.

**(Laura's POV)**

Yeah, it's me, Laura, sitting here inside the faculty room reading some mangas that Clarissa sent to me. She said that it's a great distraction to get away from stress. And I found it true, it does get me away from stress. Or maybe I'm addicted to it? Well, nevermind, I don't intend to know.

"Hi Laura! How's your class today?" Charlotte greeted me.

I quickly folded my manga and leaned on my seat and said, "Honestly, it's really stressing to teach freshmen students. I might as well as go ask Yamada-sensei if I can teach the seniors or the juniors"

She went behind me and massaged massaged my shoulders and said, "Oh come on, don't tell me you're leaving me alone teaching freshmen?"

I chuckled, "Haha, don't worry. I won't do that." I said to her and smiled. "Eeh~"

She quickly jumped and hugged me from the back and said, "Iyaa~ Thank you Laura! I know you won't leave me!"

"Like I'd do that." I replied to her.

She released me and walked to the door and said, "Want to have lunch?"

"Sure thing." I said and stood up and followed her.

**(Houki's POV)**

Ten years had already passed. I totally forgot what happened on those years, probably because I'm focusing on my career now. Yeah, I'm still continuing my Kendo, but that's not my main one. This may sound weird for myself, but somehow I found my new talent.

Singing.

Yeah, that's my career. But I'm not alone. I'm with Cecilia, Rin, Albana and Yachiyo. Honestly Cecilia was the one invited me to create a band. I refused at first though, but she's persistent, she really want me in. So I gave it a chance, and happened that I liked it but I didn't noticed it. Especially now that we're very popular! We released few albums already and it got the most hits.

Rin is our drummer, although she's causing a ruckus sometimes on our rehearsals, but she's good on our concerts.

Yachiyo is our bass, yeah, she's good. Like she played it before. But she never mentioned that she played it before. I just got that feeling, and I know I'm right. (She can't fool me!)

Cecilia is our lead guitarist. Oh by the way, she's really persistent on taking that one. Not to mention that she had a fight with Albana for that one. They'd gone through a lot of settlements, but Albana gave up on it.

And yeah, as I already mentioned, I'm the vocalist of our band. I don't know how that happened, even though I kept on shouting while having kendo training, I kept my voice in good shape.

And our band name is... Hushblade. Why? Because all of our IS are CRC type or Close Range Combat type. Even though Cecilia's IS isn't (To be honest, we decided that name without her, but she liked it, even though she doesn't know what does it resemble. Hehe).

And lastly, here we are, on our concert tour in Tokyo. We're on the stage, while the curtains are down, preparing ourselves now, since the concert will start in 5 minutes. As I speak here with myself, Cecilia tapped my shoulders and said,

"Houki-san, are you okay?" she asked me. I was snapped out of my thoughts after that.

"Huh? Ah... Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking something." I said to her.

"Alright, if you say so. You better get ready now, we'll get started." she said and took her guitar and the lights on our place turned off.

Few seconds later, the curtains went up and Cecilia and Albana started playing the intro of "Best Partner" and I followed singing after that.

(Best if played with music)

_Chiisai koro no kimochi azayaka ni yomigaeru _

_Ima mo mukashi mo kimi dake ga tokubetsu datte wakaru yo _

_Sora ni noboru taiyou yori mabushii nante uso kurai ne _

_Dakedo itsumo kokoro ni tashika na hikari _

_You're my sunshine _

_Dare yori mo ichiban chikaku ni iru yo shiteiseki nanda _

_"Tomodachi" nanka ja mou kukuri kirenai kizuna ga aru yo ne _

_Tayori ni shiteru sono sonzai wa _

_Kakegaenai watashi no PAATONAA _

_Kimi ni naraberu dake no CHIKARA ni nareteru kana _

_Fui ni fugainaku omoete tsuyoku naritai... kyou yori _

_Hito wa kitto dareka no tame negaitakute jibun no tame _

_Tsugi no yuuki watashi atteiru itsumo _

_You're my treasure _

_Konna ni mo shizen ni ganbareru no wa kimi no okage da yo _

_Kotoba wa iranai ne kakujitsu ni ima seichou dekiteru _

_Kanjiteiru yo doko ni itatte _

_Kono CHIKARA ga kimi to no kizuna _

_Hito wa kitto dareka no tame negaitakute jibun no tame _

_Kyou mo yuuki watashi atteiru zutto _

_You're my treasure _

_Dare yori mo ichiban chikaku ni iru yo shiteiseki nanda _

_"Tomodachi" nanka ja mou kukuri kirenai kizuna ga aru yo ne _

_Tayori ni shiteru sono sonzai wa _

_Kakegaenai watashi no PAATONAA _

_Kakegaenai watashi no mikata_

I closed my eyes after singing, and opened it afterwards and said, "Thank you everyone! Now who wants more?"

And then, our concert continued.

**(Tatenashi's POV)**

"Come on, sis! You're very slow in changing!" A girl with blue hair and with glasses shouted. I hurried changing my clothes and got out of the dressing room quickly.

"Jeez, you're very slow!" She spoke again. Arrgh, I'm getting irritated with her.

"Now now, I'm done. Okay? Don't be mad." I said.

Yeah, it's me. Sarashiki Tatenashi, after 10 years. With my little sister here, Sarashiki Kanzashi. And now you might be wondering what am I doing.

I'm a fashion model, with my little sister being my manager(?). I'd say that she's really a good manager. She's very punctual, kept all my schedules in check (Total opposite of me eh?). I can say that she's not good for nothing, she's good for everything.

"Let's go!" She said and stepped out of the dressing room. I decided to follow her so she won't go berserk again.

Yeah, I'm having this pictorial again. My body's getting stiff already but still in its good shape. I don't know how that happened, well, I don't intend to know or else it'll give me another headache.

And so, it started. Flashes of the cameras overwhelmed me.

**(Ichika's POV)**

"Tabane-san, how long will this take? I gotta get back to the academy tonight." I asked this busy "genius"in front of me while facing the same direction as I am.

She gave me no reply.

"TABANE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I called again in a higher tone.

"Oh, Ikkun, what is it?" She gave me that reply with an innocent look. Honstly, there were times I wanted to kill her, but yet I can't. She might do it to me first.

"You've been analyzing Byakushiki for about 5 hours already. What's the progress? I need to go back to the academy tonight."

She sighed. "Honestly, I can't find any clues how this thing managed to get first shift when you first used it. And it reached the third shift. That's very weird." She continued.

I felt a shiver in my spine. She musn't know about Ka- err, Byakushiki's existence or else she'll lock herself up in this lab along with my IS.

"I-is that so? Maybe it's just a miracle... hehe" I said while scratching my head. "I need to get out of here as soon as possible." I thought to myself. "Can I take Byakushiki back?"

"Ikkun... Are you hiding something? Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked me with a serious look.

I sweatdropped. "M-me? Hiding something? Come on, don't be so prejudice in my presence, Tabane-san."

She smiled again and said, "Just kidding. Here you go." And she gave Byakushiki back.

So close.

"Thanks, I'll see you next time." I said and went out of the lab. That's really close! At last, I'm free!

I got out of her place and started my journey back to the academy.

**(Tabane's POV)**

"Silly Ikkun, you think I don't know?" I said to myself and chuckled. I stretched myself to and warmed my stiff body up.

"Now I know how it works. Hehehe."

**(Normal POV)**

Ichika continued his way back to the academy. He's gonna have a 2-hour ride in the bus. He continued to walk to the train station and suddenly remembered the day tomorrow. It's the 25th of February, the day of the Foundation of the new Radiant Operatives.

"I think I'm gonna do something fun." He said to himself and took his phone and texted his "old friends" to pass by in his house tomorrow. They all replied ok, since tomorrow is saturday, so why not?

He then dialled Charlotte's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hi honey, how are you?"_

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm on my way home." I said to her. "By the way, you know what's with tomorrow right?" I asked her.

"_Of course, I do know. Why do you ask?"_

"Help me prepare for a special event?" I asked her.

"_Where will the venue be?"_

"In our house. I texted them already by the way." I replied to her.

"_Alright."_

"Thank you honey. I'll see you later." I said. "I love you."

"_Take care honey. I love you too."_

He hung his phone up. Now all he needs to do is go back home and get things done.

~o~O~o~

***DING DONG***

Ichika walked to the door and opened it to see who's outside. He saw Tatenashi and Kanzashi outside after he opened the door.

"Are we late?" Tatenashi asked him as he saw him appear on the door.

Ichika smiled and replied to her, "Actually, you guys arrived first. Aside from Laura who helped us do some preparations and stuff."

"Is that so? Can we come in then?" She asked again.

"Of course. Please make yourself at home." he said and all of them went inside.

They made their way to the living room and saw Laura and Charlotte preparing the food on the table.

"Teeheehee, this poor thing is mine." Tatenashi licked her lips and tried to reach the sweet candy on top of the cake but her hands received a hit from Charlotte.

"Owwiee, you're so mean! I'm just trying to get a small taste." She pouted at her.

Charlotte chuckled and said, "Oh come on, don't be a kid. You'll get it when everyone's here."

She just gave her a pout look and sat down on the couch.

**(10 minutes later)**

***DING DONG***

"I'll get that." Ichika said and walked to the door. He can hear voices outside even though he's inside the house.

"Sheesh, they never change." He sighed and opened the door and saw 5 girls.

"I told you that it's not- Oh, hello there Ichika." Houki stopped arguing with the others after she saw Ichika. They all composed themselves and said together.

"Hi Ichika-san!" They shouted in unison while their faces are all red.

He didn't reply quickly and made a confused look. Are they drunk? Or, are they on drugs? Oh come on.

"Eto, are you on drugs, gir-" he was interrupted by a flying sandal to the back of his head from Laura and he stumbled on the ground.

"Are you insane?" Laura asked him with a pissed look. She knows that these girls don't do drugs. Right?

"I'm just joking, Laura. Why so serious?" he said and stood up. "Come in guys, everyone's waiting for you."

They all walked inside the house. The Radiant Operatives are there once again gathered to celebrate the foundation day of the Organization

~o~O~o~

**(Ichika's POV)**

Another year has arrived for the Radiant Operatives. We've gone through a lot and still managed to survive our missions and stayed as one. But this year must be different, since it's already a decade when the organization was found, and this is a day that we're again gathering in one roof. Although there's someone missing, you know who it is.

"Alright, shall we start?" Ichika asked them and they all nodded. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay, Sarashiki-san will have her speech first."

"Eh, me?" She was startled as she heard Ichika said those things.

"Come on, you know your position. Just this once, this day's special, you know." Kanzashi said to her and hit her back. I just laughed when I saw Kanzashi did that to her sister.

"But...~"

We gave her an expectant look. She then sighed in defeat and gave up arguing with us.

"Mattaku..." She sighed and stood up.

"Ehm." She cleared her throat and started her speech.

**(Normal POV)**

"It's been 10 years since this group was created. It's been 10 years of struggles, problems, and adventure. But it's also been 10 years of fun, bonding, and happiness. We've gone through a lot of struggles and battles, but we managed to overcome everything with the help of each other."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"But, before I continue this speech, I give my condolence to Laura Bodewig." She then looked at her and got a nod from her and continued.

"We wouldn't be here alive and gathered in this house again if it wasn't by him. The person who made me realize what does strength really means. I really admired him, because he's strong and very protective of his comrades."

Laura's tears started fall from her eyes. Charlotte hugged her and Tatenashi also started to cry.

"But... but now, I realized the feeling of losing a comrade, a partner, and also a friend." She then wiped her tears off her eyes. "If I ever have a chance to say 'thank you' to him, I would do so... but..."

***DING DONG***

"I'll get it." Ichika said and stood up. He then walked to the door and opened it, but so no one outside the gate. Instead, he saw a box in front of his feet. He took it and read the note. It says:

"To: Laura Bodewig"

He didn't bother reading the note whom it came from and went back inside.

"Who's outside the door?" Rin asked him as he entered the living room again.

"I saw nobody, but I found this in front of the door. It's for Laura." he said and handed it towards her. She took it and read the note that says:

"To: Laura Bodewig"

"From: Tsukiyomi Aden"

"Are you guys playing prank on me? This isn't funny." Laura said as she placed the box on the table beside the cake.

They all made a confused look. They didn't know what Laura was talking about, instead they checked the box whom that box came from, and saw 'his' name there. Ichika crossed arms and asked,

"Hmm, who could be the responsible for this thing?"

They all went silent and thought of something that could solve this mystery. They all know that 'he' passed away 10 years ago, but the thing is, they didn't find his body and bring it back. Even if he's alive, they don't have any clues on him that will prove it.

***DING DONG***

No one stood up to check who's outside the door. Instead, they look at each other's eyes and nodded.

All of them stood up and headed to the door. Laura went in front and touched the doorknob and looked back at them. They all nodded and she opened the door.

"Pizza Delivery!" The guy said in front of the gates outside the house.

"..."

"WHO ORDERED THIS DAMNED PIZZA AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Laura shouted at them as she faced them back. "THIS GAVE ME A LOT OF TENSE!"

Everyone deadpanned. Except Tatenashi who went to the gate and took the Pizza from the guy outside.

"Thank you, here's the payment." She said and handed the cash and the guy left.

"Anyway, let's eat for now~ I'm getting hungry." Tatenashi smiled and walked inside while she ignored the others.

"This..." Laura pouted and went back inside the house.

~o~O~o~

"Alright, let's eat this thing! Don't let it go to waste." Tatenashi said and took a slice of the pizza she ordered that gave Laura a great pressure about something. "Mmmm!"

They didn't mutter a word and just stared at her with confused looks. They slowly, slowly, slowly goes closer to her as she was eating her pizza.

"Dō shita?" She asked them as she continued to eat her pizza while smiling.

"You... how can you be so carefree at a time like this..." Kanzashi asked her with a glare, ready to grab her neck anytime as her eyes was glowing red.

"Nande?"

Laura stood up and walked out.

"Laura, where are you going?" Charlotte asked her as she stopped her.

"I'm outta here." She replied and passed through her.

"Matte~" Rin said but she was interrupted by Charlotte. "What?"

Charlotte didn't look at her but said, "Let her do what she wants. She had enough."

Laura then disappeared in the living room and they continued to eat the "pizza" that Tatenashi ordered. As she left, Charlotte heard her open the door but didn't close it.

"Laura? What's wrong?" She called from the inside and walked to the door to check what's happening.

**(Laura's POV)**

I've had enough. I can't take it anymore! I'm trying to move on from everything but it keeps on coming back! Now I just want to go to a dark room and cry all the time.

I went out of the living room and tried to go out but Charlotte stopped me. She asked me where am I going and I just told her that I'm out of here.

I walked to the main door and opened it, but I was shocked on who I saw in front of me.

"D-D-Den-kun?"

There, the man of my life, is standing in front of me. He didn't say anything but he only smiled at me. I was wondering if this was all but nothing like an illusion.

(Play Ichiban no Takaramono of Karuta in this scene, if you want :D)

_**Suso ga nureta nara**_

_**kawaku no mateba ii**_

_**mizu oto wo tatete haneta**_

"I-i-is that r-really y-you?" I asked him again. He started to talk now.

"They say that not everything you see is real, but I can say now, what you see is what you have" He said to me and smiled. I started to cry after he said that and jumped to him and hugged him tight. I really, really missed him so much.

"Now, now." He patted my head but didn't care about it.

_**kimi ga oshiete kuretanda mou kowakunai **_

_**nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da**_

"Laura? What's wrong?" I heard Charlotte's call from the living room but I didn't reply to her. I just kept crying on his chest.

"Now, now. Charlotte's calling. You don't want to respond?" he said to me as he lifted up my face and kissed me. I blushed so much.

_**hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo **_

_**minna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo **_

_**minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta **_

_**demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne**_

"Laura? What's-" I heard again Charlotte's call from behind but she stopped after seeing me with Den-kun.

"D-Den-kun? H-how?" Charlotte shouted as she saw him with me. I looked to her and smiled. Now I know I wasn't dreaming. I'm awake, really awake.

"WHAT?" I heard everyone from the inside shout and hurriedly walked outside to see us. "D-Den, is that really you?" Ichika asked as he saw him.

"What? Do I look like a ghost or something?" My love said and smiled.

_**mou furikaettemo dare no kage mo nai **_

_**mizu tamari dake ga hikatta **_

_**ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto **_

_**sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake**_

"It's really him!" Rin jumped and placed her arms on my love's shoulders.

"Now now. May I come in? It seems you're having fun inside." he said to them while I held his hands.

"Of course, you're right in time. If you remember what's the day today." Tatenashi said and went inside the house.

"Of course I do remember what's the day today." He said we all went back inside the house. We walked back to the dining room to eat the food Tatenashi ordered earlier.

**(Normal POV)**

As the entered the living room, a box on the table bugged Aden's eyes. He smiled and said,

"Laura-chan, you didn't open that box?(Points towards it)"

"What's inside of it?" She asked him with a face full of questions. God she's really cute.

"Just take a look."

She took the box and tried to opened it. As she did, she placed her palm on her mouth and started crying.

_**doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto **_

_**shiawase to iu yume wi kanaete miseru yo **_

_**minna to hanaretemo donna ni tooku nattemo **_

_**atarashii asa ni kono boku wa ikiru yo**_

"This is... so beautiful." She said as she saw what's inside of it.

It was a ring, with a diamond on top of it. It was shining, with the help of the light above. Aden took the ring and kneeled in front of her.

"Laura Bodewig, will you marry me?" He proposed and lifted the ring in front of her. Everyone gasped and remained silent after seeing that proposal.

Laura placed her both palms on her mouth and cried again. She never felt a feeling like this before.

"Is this a proposal? An engagement?" She thought to herself. "I think this is it."

She smiled and hugged him, "Yes, yes!" she then cried with tears of happiness. She really missed him much, after these years had passed without him. "I really missed you so bad. I thought you're not coming back anymore."

"Sorry for the wait." He said and patted her head again. "I'm back."

The rest shouted in unison, "Welcome back! And congratulations!" They crowded them and started the party.

"I love you, Laura-koi."

"I love you too, Den-koi."

_**hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku nattemo **_

_**koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to **_

_**tatoe tsurakutemo yami ni tozasaretemo **_

_**kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo**_

_**megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida **_

_**mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo **_

_**me wo tojite mireba minna no waraigoe **_

_**naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono**_

~o~O~o~

***CHUCH BELL RINGS***

"Tsukiyomi Aden, will you love this woman through thick and thin times?"

"..."

"Yes, I do."

"Laura Bodewing, will you love this man through thick and thin times?"

"Yes, I do."

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aden's face went closer and closer to Laura and their lips locked. They released and Laura threw the flower behind, not looking who caught it. She then hugged him.

"Will we always be together?" She looked up to him and asked.

"Forever and ever, my sweetheart." He said and carried her bridal style downstairs.

They went down to their friends, and they seem crowding someone.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" Laura asked.

Rin looked back to her and said, "You're going to like this!"

They spread out and they saw Chifuyu Orimura holding the flower she through earlier.

"I-I didn't caught it, I just picked it up since if fell in front of me when I arrived." she said while her cheeks gone pink. "D-don't get me the wrong idea."

They all laughed and continued to enjoy the ceremony. Everyone had fun, after these years of struggles. They forgot all of their problems, set aside unecessary things and joined the fun.

**There! The story is done! One down, last one to go! Time to work on my Angel Beats! Fic, since class is coming, so I gotta work fast on it :D**

**BTW, you can read it too if you want, entitled "Lips of an Angel".**

**Well, that's it. I have nothing to say more. Sayonara, minna-san!**


End file.
